Time Redo
by Sylar's Wife
Summary: The Wizarding World is slowly recovering from the Final Battle, but a new crisis comes up that might disturb the peace. A unexpected person might be the key to help destroy this upcoming evil.
1. Undoing the Past

I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the genius creation of Jk. Rowling

* * *

**Undoing the Past**

A man was running. He was running as if his life depended on it, which it did. He came to a closed gate, but he just climbed over it. The light of the street lap made his appearance clearer. He had blond, almost white, hair and a prominent pointed nose. He had an athletic build and was reasonable tall.

Draco Malfoy life had changed drastically since leaving Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, like being on the run and being and outcast of the Wizarding World. He didn't like being on the run, but he had no choice. He saw a rundown building; he made a decision to catch his breath. He opened the unlocked door and went in. He didn't take out is wand. He had a false sense of security. He thought he heard footsteps, and looked around. He turned around and a red-haired woman was pointing her wand at him.

"Ginny Weasley?" Draco said surprised, he clearly was surprised to see this woman. She had shocking red hair and was very fair skinned.

"Hello Malfoy" She said still holding her wand at him.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"What does it look like, I am about to kill you" Ginny said matter of factly.

"Look Ginny I can change what happened. Your parents, Bill, Charlie, and George don't have to die. You don't have to be estranged from Ron or Percy. Harry won't…." Draco began but Ginny silenced him.

"I got over that a long time ago, you haven't" Ginny snapped

"What happened to you?" Draco asked sympathetically. He knew this wasn't the girl the same girl. The girl that loved the same boy since she was 10 years old.  
"I learned to take care of myself. I changed when half my family died, when Ron and Hermione moved to Australia, and Percy not talking to me. My only living brothers hate me" Ginny said hysterically

"It doesn't have to end this way" Draco said.

"Yes it does" Ginny said.

"I didn't do it, Ginny" Draco said.

"Goodbye Malfoy" Ginny said.

Draco ran as fast as he could. He walked down the hall and went to an unused room and locked the door. He took out a Time Tuner. This Time Tuner was special. This would bring him to anytime of his choosing and he would change the past and hopefully lead to a better future. He closed his eyes and thought about the time he wanted to go to and shook the time turner. He then disappeared in the night. His thoughts during his time travel were of the woman that wanted him dead.

_Don't worry Ginny, I will undo it. What happened that night will never happen. I just need to go back in time and fix it. I will bring Potter back to you. If I can mange I will try to save your family. I just need to go back to when it first started._


	2. An Unhappy Return to Hogwarts

An Unhappy Return to Hogwarts

**Five Years Earlier**

Hogwarts students were happy to return to Hogwarts on September 1. It had been a long miserable year and the Wizarding World was happy to have the normalcy of children returning to a normal school term. The war had cost many casualties. Many students had to repeat their year at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy was not happy returning to Hogwarts. He knew what it would be like for him in Slytherin. The Malfoy family was disgraced after the war. Draco and his father were known Death Eaters and being a former Death Eater had equal status as dirt at this time. Draco's former friends would not talk to him because the Malfoys were able to get out of Azkaban because The Boy Who Lived aka Harry Potter saved them from a life sentence.

Draco's POV

"You got everything Draco" Draco's mother said.

"Yes Mom" Draco said for the one hundredth time. He could tell his mother did not want him to go to Hogwarts.

"If you need to, we can rearrange for you to come home straight away" Draco's mother said.

"He will be fine Narcissa" Lucius Malfoy said.

"Lucius you know what that there is going to be trouble for him" Narcissa said.

"He'll be fine" Lucius said_. Typical dad_ thought Draco. Lucius was not a emotionally man and therefore expected his son to behave like a pureblood at all times.

"Bye. See you at Christmas" Draco said. He ran through the barrier from Platinum 9 ¾. At once Draco saw his housemates Theodore Nott and Gregory Goyle. He also saw his former girlfriend Pansy Parkinson. He went over to them.

"Hello" Draco said awkwardly.

"Scum" said Nott. They walked away.

This was the verdict that Draco was worried about all summer. Draco supposed that he deserved it. He was once a huge bully. He bullied the Weasleys about not having no money, Hermione Granger for being Muggleborn. The person who got it worse was Harry Potter. Draco guessed he deserved it after all you can't bully people and don't expect to be bullied back. He knew that a lot of the students would love to get revenge on the guy that once made their lives hell. Draco went on his way to find an empty compartment on the train.

Ron's POV

"Come on Ron, Hermione, Ginny! You're going to miss the train" Molly Weasley said. Along with her were Ron and Ginny's Brother Percy and George.

"Alright mom" Ron said annoyed.  
"Ronald, remember you and Ginny need to go to talk to the prefects" Hermione, his girlfriend said. Ron and Ginny were head boy and girl at Hogwarts.

"I know, don't nag" Ron said. Hermione gave him a look. Ron smiled at her.  
"Bye Mom, Percy, George" Hermione said. The only one that didn't seem to be paying attention was George.  
"I wish he would have something to say" Ginny said.

"Gin, that's not fair. George lost his twin brother" Hermione said.

"I know but its weird seeing him so quiet. He even locked up the Joke Shop and that was always his and Fred's dream" Ginny said.

"Hi Ron, Hi Hermione, Hi Ginny" Their fellow Gryffindor, Lavender Brown said.

"Hi Lavender" The hall said.

"Where is Harry?" Lavender asked.

"He didn't want to come" Ron said quickly. Hermione didn't dare meet Ginny's eyes.

"Oh, I thought he would. I mean with Ginny coming back" Lavender said.

"I need to find Luna" Ginny said quickly. She went and left to find her friend. Ron watched her go.

"Bye guys" Lavender said. She clearly knew she said something she shouldn't have.

"Don't worry Lavender. Ginny and Harry aren't on speaking terms' Hermione said.

"Oh I am sorry" Lavender said.

"You didn't know" Ron said. Lavender left after that.

"You know people are going to find out Harry is missing" Hermione said.

"I know but Professor McGonagall said not to tell a lot of people" Ron said.

"Speaking of which Professor McGonagall needs to see us when we get to school" Hermione said.

"Yeah. Let's go find Ginny" Ron said.

None of the students noticed anything unusual. The future Draco Malfoy appeared on the train. He hid from view. He couldn't afford to be seen by anyone then who he came to talk to. It was very dangerous time traveling but Draco knew it had to be done.


	3. First Week Back

First Week Back

Draco POV

By the first day of class Draco knew the first week wasn't going to be pleasant. Draco dreaded potions class. Nobody would talk to him. He felt he deserved what he got. He did bully people. Draco couldn't kid himself, it had to do with Albus Dumbledore. His first order as Death Eater was to kill Professor Dumbledore. At the last second Severus Snape killed him. The week kept getting worse. Draco was kicked off the Quidditch Team. Maybe he was imaging it but it seemed like he was always at the end of the Slytherin house table. Coming out of his History of Magic class Draco was jumped by a couple of students. Draco was getting frustrated. He went to the headmistress Professor McGonagall. The door to her office was open. Draco was about to leave when he noticed Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Draco was able to hear their conversations.

"Any news?" asked Hermione.

"None, Miss Granger. Mr. Potter seems to have vanished into thin air" Professor McGonagall said."

"Harry could be laying in a ditch somewhere. You know that some Death Eaters were murdered this past summer." Hermione said.

"Hermione, Calm Down!" Ron said.

"Yes Miss Granger. Why don't you go to Madam Pomfrey for a calming draught" Madam Pomfrey. What happened to Potter?

"Come on Hermione, let's go" Ron said.

"Good Night. I think Hagrid would love to see both of you" Professor McGonagall said.

"Oh we will visit him on break tomorrow" Hermione said. They left. Careful not to be seen Draco hid. When they left Draco knocked on the professor's door.

"Good Evening Mr. Malfoy" Professor McGonagall.

"Evening Professor" Draco said politely.

"What can I help you with?" Professor McGonagall said.

"I would like to be move a new house" Draco.

"What? No Hogwarts student ever made a request like that." Professor McGonagall said.  
"I realize that but I am not getting along with my housemates" Draco said.

"It is a long shot but I will see where there is room" Professor McGonagall said.

"That would be great" Draco said leaving. Anything was better than the being in the Slytherin Common Room.

Ginny's POV

"Ok people trying out for seeker please go toward the north side of the pit" Ginny said. This year Ginny was made Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor.

"Ginny, you know we are never going to find a good replacement for Harry" Ron said.

"Shut up Ron" Ginny snapped.

None of the seeker tryouts were any good. Harry was the youngest seeker in a hundred years. He was had been on the Quidditch team since he was 11. Some of the students trying out were even trainable. Ginny was so frustrated. She wished she turned down Captain.

"Hey Weasley" Cormac McLaggen said.

"Hey McLaggen" Ginny said.

"Umm, I was wondering if you would go to Hogsmead with me. I know Potter ditched you" Cormac said.

"Nice. I wouldn't go out with you if you paid me" Ginny said angrily. She walked away from him. What was worse was he was the best to try out for seeker. It was the worst try out she ever experience.

Draco's POV

Draco was walking to Charms class when Professor McGonagall stopped him in the hall.

"Mr. Malfoy I found you a new house to stay in" She said.

"Where?" He asked.

"The older 7th Year Gryffindor boys have a spot open since Harry Potter didn't return this year" She said. Gryffindor, was she serious?

"None of them like me" Draco said.

"Would you rather be in Slytherin?" Professor McGonagall said.

"No, that's fine. I will take it" Draco said. He realized he was late. He ran. He was almost to the class when he was grabbed from behind.

"Listen, you need to come with me. You can't scream or asked questions right now" A male's voice said. The stranger's hands where on his mouth preventing him from screaming.

"I am not going to hurt you, please just trust me" The stranger said. Draco nodded.

"Ok" The stranger said and they vanished into thin air. 


	4. Rules of Time Traveling

All Harry Potter characters are owned by Jk. Rowling.

Please, Please Review

* * *

Rules of Time Traveling

Draco's POV

They reappeared out of thin air. It was not a graceful landing for Draco. The time travel didn't speak for a long time. When Draco finally got a good look at him he realized something, he was looking at himself. He was older, but it was definitely him.

"What..." Draco began, but future Draco shushed him.

"I come to warn you" Future Draco said.

"Warn me, I thought it was dangerous to see your future self' Draco said.

"It is worth the risk, the future isn't much brighter, so how much can it really be messed up any way" Future Draco said.

"What do you mean, what happens in the future" Draco said. Draco took in his surroundings and it was confirmed immediately that he was in the future.

"I can't tell you that, there is very little I can even show you. You need to find out by yourself. I just came to bring you to someone that can tell you a little more than I can." Future Draco said.

"Alright, who is it?" Draco asked.

"You will understand when we get there" Future Draco said.

They were in downtown London. There was a lot of Muggles walking down the street. Draco could not have guessed who he could be going to see. They turned a street and went to another street. They went to the farthest house down the street.

"Aren't you coming with me?" Draco asked.

"I can't" Future Draco said.

"Why not?" Draco said.

"It is best that only you go in. I risked a lot by even talking to you." Draco said.

"Who lives here" Draco asked again.

"Just go in" Future Draco in.

"_Alohomora_" Draco said. The door opened. He walked inside.

It was a really nice house. It looked like only one person live here; there was nothing to suggest that a wizard or witch lived here. For a moment Draco thought that no one home. He was beginning to feel really stupid, and then he heard a noise.

"What are you doing in my house" A man's voice said behind him. Draco looked around. He was looking at his former classmate, Harry Potter.

"I need your help" Draco said.

"What kind of help" Harry said suspiciously.

"I don't know I am not from around here" Draco said.

"You mean you're from the past" Harry said.

"Yeah" Draco said.

"There are some things I can't tell you, but I could tell you more than your future self can" Harry said. Draco sat down at the table.

"Right now in the past you're missing" Draco said.

"Then it's happening" Harry said.

"You mean what's going to happen has to do with your disappearance." Draco said.

"It was a horrible night. It made it worse was that a lot of people died including some of the Weasleys" Harry said.

"Is that is why your living as a muggle" Draco said. Harry nodded.

"You're the Boy Who Lived, I am sure you can fix it" Draco said. Harry shook his head.

"My name is Harry. I didn't like who I became, I became someone I didn't like" Harry said.

"What happened after that night" Draco said.

"Everyone that made it wouldn't talk to me. It took a long time for even Hagrid to talk to me." Harry said.

"Even Hermione and Ron" Draco said. Harry looked shocked that Draco didn't call them by their surname.

"Percy was the one that convinced them too talk to me. There was a huge row and Ginny stop talking to Percy and Ron. After Ron and Hermione got married they moved to Australia." Harry said.

"What happened between you and Ginny" Draco asked.

"We went out in my six year but I broke it off after Professor Dumbledore died." Harry said.

"What can I do in order to stop it" Draco asked.

"You need to talk to Ron and Hermione. Tell them what happened" Harry said.

"Did something happen to me?" Draco asked.

"All I can say is that you are a much better person than you were in school" Harry said. Draco went up to leave.

"Can you do me something? If you can, can you… save the Weasleys?" Harry said.

"How do I know when its going too happened?" Draco said.

"You have to figure it out, I am sorry. I wish I could tell you more" Harry said.

"Goodbye" Draco said awkwardly. He walked out of the house.

Draco went back to the present thinking of what Harry told him. How could he get Ron and Hermione help him, when they hated him? Draco almost forgot he had been moved to the different house. Professor McGonagall gave him the password to go into his new common room. Draco saw Neville Longbottom.

"Hey Neville" Draco said.

"Malfoy?" Neville said.

"Yeah I live in Gryffindor now. Where is your dorm room" Draco said.

"Up the stairs on the left" Neville said.

Draco knew that his appearance in the Gryffindor common room would not be met with open arms. Draco just has to do his best not to get in the way of his new housemates. Draco had to admit it was a whole lot warmer in Gryffindor then in Slytherin.


	5. The Hard Part

All Harry Potter characters are the creation of Jk. Rowling. No copyright laws were broken in the making of this fanfic.

* * *

The Hard Part

Draco POV:

Draco woke up in his new dorm room. At first he thought the might of slept walked but he then remembered that he now lived in this dorm room. When he came in last night the only one that was up was Neville.

"Malfoy" Dean Thomas said in surprised when Draco got out of bed.

"Why are you doing here" Ron Weasley asked.

"I live here now" Draco said.

"That's not possible" Seamus said.

"I am going to speak to Professor McGonagall right now" Ron said getting dressed rather quickly.

Ron came back an hour later bad tempered. Draco understood why he was reacting this way; Ron was one of the people that got the worse of Draco's wrath. Draco also thought it had something to do with Harry. Ron was Harry's best friend and was probably taking the new roommate harder than most. Draco knew that he needed Ron and Hermione's help, so he dared not angry them. He got his bag and went out the door to class as soon as he could. No Gryffindor even spoke to him. That night someone finally did speak to him.

"I wanted to let you know Malfoy just because you live here don't mean I have to talk to you. Professor McGonagall said I just had to be nice to you" Ron said, he then went back to his bed and pulled the curtains.

_ At least someone told you off rather than talk about you behind you back_ thought Draco. Draco hated to admit it but not one of his so called friends would have done what Ron Weasley had done. Being his father's son, he never really knew who his true friends. The sad truth was that he never had a real friend. Draco let the shock of Ron's words digest than he went to his bed to start on his Potions homework.

Ginny's POV:

"_Stop" Ginny cried. _

"_Hush stupid girl or you'll never see you precious family again. What's the matter? You kissed Potter? I'm not good enough for you?" The male voice said._

"_Leave me alone" Ginny sobbed._

Ginny awoke with a start. It had been the same nightmare she had been having for months. She didn't even wake up screaming anymore. It had been very difficult to keep the nightmares from her parents but she managed to. Ginny knew that her parents were really worried about George. Ginny didn't mind, George needed them more than she did. Looking at her watch she realized she wouldn't be going back to sleep. She got dressed and went down to the Quidditch pit to fly for a bit. When she got there Ginny was not alone. Draco Malfoy was doing some early morning flying to. Ginny had to admit Draco a good flyer. She suddenly had an idea.

"Malfoy, come here." Ginny shouted. Draco saw here and came to the ground.

"What is it Weasley, I mean Ginny"" Draco said.

"I was wondering if you consider playing on the house Quidditch team." Ginny said.

"Which position" Draco asked.

"Seeker" Ginny said. Ginny hadn't found a suitable replacement at tryouts.

"Sure" Draco said.

"Fantastic" Ginny said.

That morning everyone was talking about the new addition to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The captain's decision did not sit well with a lot of people but was met with the approval of Professor McGonagall.

"Out of all the people… Malfoy" Ron said incredulously

"Ron no one else was even close to being as good as he was. I need to fill the slot" Ginny said. She was getting bored with explaining herself.

"Ron, except your sisters decision" Hermione said. Every since they started going out, Ron listened to Hermione more.

"Fine, but I don't like it" Ron said.

George POV:

George was sitting in his and Fred's old room, at The Borrow. His mom had been careful not to call it Fred and George's room since his twin brother died. George would not let his parents take out the extra bed in the room based on principal. George was not exactly thrilled with moving back home. In the distance he heard his name being called. Minutes later he heard a knock at his door.

"George open up, it's me Lee "said George's best friend Lee Jordan.

"Hi Lee" George said.

"Why haven't you been answering my letters" Lee asked.

"Been busy" George said lamely.

"Well would you like to go to Diagon Alley with me" Lee said.

"No thanks Lee" George said.

"Oh come on. We never hang out anymore and both of your parents want you to get out of the house. Everyone is worried about you." Lee said.

"No" George said. It took some doing but Lee was finally was able to get George to go with him

"Where exactly are we going" George asked.

"Does it matter, were going to have some fun" Lee said.

They went into the Leaky Cauldron to order some Butterbeer. They sat down at the table closest to the bar. It's been almost a year since either of them set foot in the Leaky Cauldron. The Leaky Cauldron was a popular place in Diagon Alley.

"George Weasley" A girl's voice said shocked. Lee and George looked around to see their former classmate Angelina Johnson. Angelina also happened to have been Fred's girlfriend. George always had a crush on her and was taken aback at her speaking to him.

"Hi Angelina" George said.

"It's good to see both of you." Angelina said.

"Good to see you too" Lee said.

"How is your family George?" Angelina said.

"Their good" George said.

"I heard you had your ear blown off" Angelina said.

"It's true, Snape cursed it off" George said.

"Git" Angelina said.

"How is living with one ear" Angelia said.

"It's been ok" George said.

"Can I see it?" Angelina said. George pulled his hair back to show where his ear used to be.

"Wicked" Angelia said smiling. George was glad she wasn't grossed out.  
"You learn to live with it" George said.

"We should hang out sometimes. I miss the famous Weasley jokes" Angelina said.

"I'd like that" George said. For the first time in months he smiled.

"See you later" Angelina said.

"Bye" Lee and George said.

"Angelina's been asking about you" Lee said.

"Really, why?" George asked.  
"Well she was Fred's girlfriend, and I know she cares a lot about you" Lee said.

It was his first time out in months, and already he felt uneasy. When George got home his mom said she was glad to see him out and about again. George wasn't sure if it was a good thing. He liked Angelina but George knew she had been in love with Fred. He was glad Angelina didn't mention Fred but he wonder how long that would last if he started talking to her again.


	6. Last Summer

**Last Summer**

June

Ginny's POV

It was late June. Ginny was sitting on her bed reading _The Daily Prophet_. There had been a lot of articles about the Battle of Hogwarts. A lot of articles had to do with the many people that died during the battle. Her brother, Fred was one of those people. Her parents, Molly and Arthur Weasley, refused to let the paper run a story about Fred. Ginny thought they were right; it was painful enough laying him a ground. Ginny didn't want to think about his funeral, thinking about it would make it worse. Ginny's home life had severely changed. All her brothers moved closer to home. George and Percy actually moved back to The Borrow, and Ron and Hermione immediately went to Australia to find Hermione's parents. Before Hermione and Ron left on their secret mission with Harry, Hermione put a spell on her parents to make them forget. Ginny couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Hermione and Ron's new found relationship, when her own love life was a mess. Harry use to date Ginny but broke up with her at the late headmaster's funeral. Ginny didn't want to think of any relationship right now, not when she thought about the end of her sixth year, she still had nightmares about "The Incident". She heard a knock. Her older brother came in

"Hey Ginny, Mom and I are going to Diagon Alley you want to come" Percy said

"Where's Dad?" Ginny asked.

"He went into work" Percy said. Ginny groaned. Her dad was working more than usual.

"I think I will stay home Perce" Ginny said politely. It had always been awkward to talk to Percy but more so when he recently made up with his family after a three year long estrangement.

"Are you sure" Percy said.

"Yeah." Ginny said.

"You know it's the first time George is going to the shop since Fred died. I think we should be there for him" Percy said.

"Oh like your brother of the year. You know what Fred and George used to call you, Worlds Biggest Prat, Fred hated you. You have no business scolding me how to be a good sister, when you haven't talked to use in three years" Ginny snapped.

"I was only trying to help" Percy said looking hurt. He went out of the room without another word.

Ginny punched her pillow in frustrating. Her brothers always made her mad. Why couldn't let her be in a bad mood. Ginny tried to take a nap, but couldn't seem to fall asleep. Percy and her mom must have been gone for almost an hour. Ginny heard a knock on her door. She opened the door. There in the door way was her ex-boyfriend, Harry Potter. Ginny couldn't help but noticed how good he looked. He looked like he gained a little weight, got clothes that actually fit him, and had a five o clock shadow.

"Hey Ginny, Where is everyone at?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Dad is at work, Mom and Percy just left for Diagon Alley" Ginny replied.

"That fine, cause I wanted to talk to you alone anyway" Harry said.  
"Don't you think you said enough at Professor Dumbledore's funeral" Ginny said.

"I know I had a stupid, noble reason for breaking up with you" Harry said sitting on Ginny's desk chair.

"Harry you left for a year. I worried about you all the time and I was scared all the time because you weren't there to protect me from people like the Carrows" Ginny said.

"I know but I couldn't than but now I want to be there for you now" Harry said.

"You want to get back together?" Ginny asked.

"Only if you want to of course" Harry said. Ginny thought about it.

"No" Ginny whispered.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I don't think I want to" Ginny said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Cause I can't handle it anymore" Ginny said.

"What do you mean" Harry asked.

"Did you know how I felt when Hagrid brought you out of the forest? You have no idea how I felt. I felt like someone tore my heart out. I can't handle the idea of losing you, so if I'm not with you I never have to worry about it" Ginny said.

"Voldemort is gone" Harry pointed out.  
"Harry you think that that would be the only thing to keep us apart?" Ginny asked.

"No, but when is it ever easy" Harry said

"While you were out playing hero while I was at Hogwarts being beaten and worrying about my family. You don't give a damn about me" Ginny said trying to fight the urge to cry.

"You know that's not true" Harry said. Ginny wanted to smack him.

"If you did than you wouldn't have broken up with me, you would have taken me with you" Ginny said.

"You know why I couldn't" Harry said.

"Oh really why didn't you tell me about Peter Pettigrew betraying your parents or about the prophecy? What is your reason behind that" Ginny asked. Harry looked taken aback.

"I didn't know you knew" Harry said choosing his words very carefully  
"I didn't hear it from you" Ginny said.

"I am sorry" Harry said sincerely.

"I don't want to ever see again" Ginny said.

"Fine" He said. He walked towards the door, but stopped.

"I love you Gin" Harry said. This was the first time he ever said it to her.

"Bye Skinny" Ginny said using the nickname she used for him as a joke. It wasn't in the usually joking matter.

"Bye Red" Harry said. Ginny slammed the door. She fell on her bed in frustration. Men!

Late June  
Draco's POV

Draco was sitting on the bench waiting for his and his father's hearing to begin. It seemed to take eternity for them to be called in. Finally there hearing started. It didn't go off to a good start. It was almost the end of the hearing when a surprise witness came forward.

"Harry James Potter would like to speak on behalf of the accused Death Eaters" Harry said.

After the hearing Draco followed Harry. He wanted to know why a Gryffindor like Potter would help him.

"What was that about Potter" Draco said.

"I don't need to explain my actions to you Malfoy" Potter said.

'I just wanted to know what the catch was" Draco said.

"Catch? Catch? There is no catch people do stuff because they want to be nice" Harry snapped.

"You hated me since 1st year" Draco said.

"Is that what you think, I feel sorry for you" Harry said.  
"Sorry, for me" Draco questioned.

"There are some things money can't buy Draco, like freedom, true love, and true friends" Harry said.

"Is it really your place to teach me that value" Draco said.

"No but I hope you do learn it" Harry said with a note of finality.

Harry walked out of the Ministry of Magic not to be seen. No one not even his friends knew where he went. It was a week after this that the killings started. No one knew why former Death Eaters were dying. All the Ministry of Magic knew was aha somebody walked into Azkaban on Friday night. The guard came in Saturday morning to see one dead body in the cell.


	7. Holding Your Enemies Closer

I don't own anything but the plot. All Characters are property of the genius Mrs. JK. Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue. 4 MORE MONTHS until The Deathly Hallows. Please enjoy my story.

P.S I love Reviews. Please kindly leave one after you read. If you feel up to it leave me a PM in my inbox.

* * *

Ch. 7 Holding Your Enemies Closer

Ginny's POV:

It was the first Quidditch match of the season. Ginny was nervous about facing the first game as captain. She thought about her former captain and wondered how Harry dealt with the stress. Everyone had been taken her decision of a replacement for the former seeker in different ways. Half the team thought it was an insult to Harry and half just didn't like Malfoy. Ginny ignored this and just play Quidditch.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season" Ginny's friend Luna said through a magical microphone.

"Gryffindor has a whole new line up. Famously the new seeker Draco Malfoy, who replaced Harry Potter. Good Luck Gryffindor and Ravenclaw" Luna said.

Gryffindor won by 150 points. Everyone seemed to forgive Ginny of her choice in a replacement seeker. Ron just shut up about the subject after a heated argument with Hermione. After being reprimanded by his girlfriend, Ron seemed a lot less hostile.

"Good Job today team" Ginny said. Everyone cheered.

"Nice catch Malfoy" Ginny said after the team calmed down. The team gave Malfoy polite applause.

"No practice tomorrow" Ginny said. Everyone cheered at this. In truth Ginny has been having a lot of practices. Last week there was at least five. She thought she would reward her team for winning.

Draco POV:

Things have been getting better for Draco in the last week. He was doing better in classes and enjoyed playing Quidditch again. Even his new roommates seem to be getting use to the former Slytherin being in their house. He knew he needed to talk to Ron and Hermione about Potter.

"Hey Ginny" Draco said. Ginny looked shocked.

"You called me by my name" Ginny said.

"Why the tone surprise" Draco said slightly hurt.

"You never call me by my real name" Ginny said. Draco ignored this.

"Listen I need your help" Draco said.

"What kind of help?" Ginny asked. Draco explained everything.

"Harry's in some sort of trouble" Ginny said.

"Yes, whatever is going to happen, it started with Harry's disappearance" Draco said.

"It sounds like there is going to be a huge disaster and Harry caused it" Ginny said.

"I don't think Harry meant to do it though" Draco said.

"You need Ron and Hermione's help" Ginny said.

"Will they help me" Draco asked.

"If Harry's in trouble they would definitely help you" Ginny said.

George POV:  
"Georgie where did you go" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh I was out with Angelina" George said.

"I love that you have been going out with your friends again" Mrs. Weasley.

"Is Percy home?" George asked.

"He said he would be in his room" Mrs. Weasley replied. George went up the stairs. He knocked on the door to his older brother's room.

"Come in" Percy said.

"Hey Perce" George said.

"Hey, what's up?" Percy said.

"I want to open the shop again. Would you help me." George said.

"You sure? Isn't it too soon" Percy said.

"What do you mean" George asked confused.

"Well you started the shop with Fred" Percy explained.

"WHY DO PEOPLE ALWAYS BRING HIM UP, I'M FINE!" George yelled.

"Take it easy, I was just concern you might be doing too much too soon" Percy said.  
"I don't need your concern!" George snapped.

"Were worried about you George" Percy said before George slammed the door.

Outside London:

A young man was sitting in a car. He had dark hair. He was in his late teens. He looked like he was waiting for the command to leave. Finally his cell phone went off.

"Hello" The young man said.

"James, where are you?" The man asked.

"I just went to talk to him" James said.

"I told you not to go talk to him?" The man said irritated.

"We needed to talk to him" James said.

"Did you kill him" The man said.

"No" James said quickly.

"Don't lie to me" The man said.

"Sorry Father" James said.

"I want you home right now" James father said.

"I'm coming" James said. He backed out and drove off into the night.


	8. Forming a Plan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any characters that are canon in the Potter Universe. All of it belongs to Mrs. Rowling. I wish I owned Harry Potter but I don't.

**Author's Note:** I want reviews. If you read this I want a review. I tried torture, persuasion, and just plain being polite but it seems I might have to resort to desperate measures. PLEASE! (Does Puppy Dog pout). Ha-ha, love you my dear readers.

* * *

Ch. 8 Forming a Plan

**Draco's POV**

Draco was glad to find an ally in Ginny Weasley. Draco needed to earn the trust of Ron and Hermione; He needed Ginny's help and he needed to earn their trust fast. His roommates seemed to be getting use to him, at least Dean, Neville, and Seamus seem to be. Ron Weasley seemed to be trying to keep their old feud going.

"I have to apologize for my brother. He is just a being a tosser" Ginny said.

"True and don't apologize, it's not your fault" Draco said.

"Sometimes it hard to forgive" Ginny said wisely.

"Thanks so much for helping me" Draco said.

"Some things are more important" Ginny said.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione was sitting in the library waiting for Ron. She had been going out with Ron since June and things haven't changed that much, and wouldn't have it any other way. The**y **still fought like an old married couple. Hermione liked the new developments in their relationship. She had liked Ron since third year and was very happy to be with him.

"Mione" Her boyfriend called out.

"I'm over here" Hermione replied. Ron came around the corner.

"Hey!" Ron said giving her a quick kiss.

"Hey" Hermione said smiling.

"How was Ancient Runes?" Ron asked.

"It was good but I think I translated some of the words wrong on the last test" Hermione said sighing. Hermione was always stressing about work.

"I'm sure you did fine" Ron said. Then they heard someone crying. They looked around and saw a Padma Patil and Her twin sister. Padma was crying and Pavarti was hugging her.

"What's wrong Padma?" Hermione asked. This made her cry harder.

"The Carrows are being investigated by the ministry" Pavarti began to explain.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because there are rumors that there was more to their detentions last year" Pavarti said.

"Oh no that's horrible" Hermione gasped.

"The worst part is that I'm the only one coming forward. No one is going to believe me" Padma sobbed.

"Were so sorry Padma" Ron said sadly. He knew he would be so upset if it was his sister.

"Come on Padma, I'll walk you to your dorm" Pavarti said.

"Goodbye Ron and Hermione" Pavarti said.

"That horrible" Hermione said after the twins were out of ear shot.

"I hope it didn't happen to anyone else" Hermione said shivering.

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

Ginny walked up the corridor on her daily Head Girl duties. She liked this time alone. It gave her timethink about the mess she made of her life. It was solely her fault and wasn't sure what to do. It might be too late to do anything. She knew she couldn't admit even to herself what happened last year, much less to anybody else. She also knew that she really messed up with Harry. _Stupid Nobel Prat_ Ginny thought. Ginny knew that the only reason Harry dumped her was because of Harry's worry of Voldemort finding out about them. Even thought she knew he didn't want to break up with her, Ginny still was hurt by it. In truth she still was as much as in love with Harry as she had ever been and had hoped that they would get back together. Ginny still wasn't sure why she refused to get back together with him when he asked. Ginny was so furious with him at the time.

"Hey Ginny" Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor said. He was also another ex-boyfriend.

"Hey Dean" Ginny replied.

"Are you going to the Halloween Dance?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure" Ginny asked.

"I figured not" Dean said. Ginny couldn't help but notice the disappointment than his voice.

"What made you think that?" Ginny asked.

"Because of Harry" Dean said. It wasn't the answer she expected, but it was a fair assumption. Everyone knew how Harry hated Halloween.

"That's not it, I just don't feel like going" Ginny said truthfully.

"I was hoping we could go together, you know as friends" Dean said.

"Oh, well I'll think about it" Ginny said.

"Ok" Dean said cheerfully. He then went the other way down the corridor. Ginny stared after him feeling like she just made life even more complicated for herself.

* * *

**James POV**

James was on his way to his father's study. His dad had said something about wanting James to take care of something for him. James was use to his father asking him to do errands for him. James loved to help his father. Finally arriving at his father's study, he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" His father called. James did just as had been asked.

"Did you have a good trip father" James asked.

"It was good, how was yours" James's father asked.

"Uneventful" James's said.

"Well the trip I have plan maybe a little much more fun than the last one" James's father said while handing him a folder.

"Hogwarts" James said.

"Yes Hogwarts" James's father said.

"Who's there?" James asked.

"There is a picture there with your intended target" James's father said.

"Oh when do you want me to do it?" James said.

"When you get the chance" His father replied.

"Well it looks like I'm going to Hogwarts" James said. He turned the picture over and looked at the face of his next unlucky victim.


	9. Don't Walk Away

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to Mrs. Jk. Rowling. I can't take any credit. She is brilliant. I idolize her. I want to be a brilliant writer and write a series like Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** Writing is starting to engulf my everyday life. I love it so much. I have found a new found respect for authors. I encourage anyone to try writing fan fiction. I would love to get more reviews if you please. You can also check out my author's stories that I have written or currently working on.

* * *

Ch. 9 Don't Walk Away

_Draco POV: _

Draco was running Charms, he was 10 minutes late. He hoped Professor Flitwick wouldn't be to mad.

"Sorry Professor" Draco said panting.

"Please don't let it happen again" Professor Flitwick said politely.

"It won't" Draco said he looked at the empty seat by Ron Weasley. Ron had his bags on the chair. Surprisingly he took them off the chair.

"Thanks" Draco said. Ron didn't reply.

After Charms, classes were done for the week. Draco decided to clear his head and took a walk down the lake. How was he supposed to get Ron and Hermione to help him when they still didn't trust him? He was deep in thought when he bumped into Hagrid, the Game Keeper.

"Hi" Draco said awkwardly.

"Malfoy" Hagrid replied.  
"How are you doing" Draco said. He knew Hagrid never liked him, not that Draco gave him a reason to like him. Draco had always been horrible to him.

"I'm been ok" Hagrid said.

"Do you miss him" Draco asked.

"Who" Hagrid asked

"Harry, you know the boy that is like your son" Draco said

"It was people like you that drove him into hiding" Hagrid said.

"I don't think …." Draco began.

"I don't have time for this, I have to go" Hagrid said impatiently. He walked away. Draco took this as a sign for things to come. What if he couldn't change the future? What other things could happen.

* * *

_George POV:_

George was happier than he had been in months. He was starting to feel himself again. It was all because of Angelina. They were getting very close. She was even help George with the joke stop.

"Dad, what are you doing home?" George asked.

"Well I decided to talk the day off" Arthur Weasley said.

"Oh that's good" George said awkwardly

"Your mom said that you been spending a lot of time with Angelina" Mr. Weasley

"Yeah she helps out at the shop" George said.

"That's very nice of her" Mr. Weasley said approvingly.

"Did you want to talk about something Dad" George said.

"What makes you think I want to talk?" Mr. Weasley said started

"Just your behavior" George said.

"Percy is worried about you" Mr. Weasley said getting right to the point.

"Why, I'm fine" George said.

"Well were just concerned you are doing too much too soon" Mr. Weasley said matter of factly.

"I am not, I 'm fine" George said a little louder than he had meant to.

"Your twin brother just died" Mr. Weasley explained.

"IT'S NOT ABOUT FRED" George said angrily.

"Change that tone young man" Mr. Weasley said just as angrily as George but a little less loud.

"I am 21, I can talk the way I want" George said stomping away.

"GEORGE" Mr. Weasley called from the foot of the stairs. George didn't care he just slammed the door.

* * *

_Hermione POV_

Hermione was waiting for Ginny at the main entrance. Ron was not feeling well and was staying at school while the girl's visited the Hogsmead visit. Hermione really didn't mind that her boyfriend was not coming because she wanted to hang out with Ginny by herself. Ginny was late. Hermione knew she was probably with Dean. Hermione didn't like the new relationship. She always had a passionate belief that there was only one boy Ginny was supposed to be with and it wasn't Dean.

"Hermione" Ginny called.

"Hey Ginny" Hermione said.

"Sorry I'm late, I was with Dean" Ginny said.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that" Hermione said sternly.

"Why" Ginny asked.

"Don't you think it's a little too fast" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, were just going to the Halloween Dance" Ginny said defensively.

"I know you miss Harry" Hermione said.

"I have to move on" Ginny said firmly.

"Not when you're still stuck on Harry" Hermione said.

"I'm not stuck on Harry" Ginny said quickly.

"Yes you are and trying to date other guys is not going to help" Hermione said.

"Harry's gone Hermione" Ginny pointed out.

"No he isn't, he is just away for a while" Hermione said.

"Let's just go" Hermione said. She stared walking toward the door. Hermione realizing defeat followed suit.


	10. Getting Past the King

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is owned by Mrs. JK. Rowling. She is the best. Anyone who would try to take credit for is wrong. So please no one take credit for it. I am not. Be a good HP fan.

**Author's Note**: So this is a passion project. I want reviews! Please review! If you're an HP fan, I want your feedback. It is very important to me to know what my fellow HP fans think. So please take the time and review. PLEASE! LOL! Love HP.

* * *

Ch. 10 Getting Past the King

Draco POV:

Draco was starting to get desperate. He needed to find a way to get Ron Weasley to help him. Ron's girlfriend was even being less difficult than him, and Draco was horrible to her. Draco felt it was hopeless. Hermione suggested that he should help Ron with potions. It was a good idea; everyone knew that Ron was horrible with potions. The only thing that would be difficult is convincing Ron to let Draco help him.

"Grr, I hate potions!" Ron whined. He was practically banging his head against the table.

"Ron, why did you leave studying without until last minute?" Neville asked.

"Cause I can't stand potions" Ron said.

"No one does" Dean pointed out.  
"I just didn't like Professor Snape" Neville said. Everyone laughed.

"I can help you study" Draco said boldly.

"Alright, thanks" Ron said.

Draco couldn't help but wonder if he was willing entering hell. Hopefully him and Ron could get along with him long enough for Draco to tell Ron about Harry. Draco highly doubts that Ron would want to help the person responsible for the creation of the song "Weasley is Our King".

Ginny POV:

Ginny had been dating Dean for about two weeks. Things have been going good but Ginny felt like there was something missing. She knew that she would never truly love anyone other than Harry but she needed to try.

"Hey Gin, do you want to go take a walk by the lake with me" Dean asked.

"Sure" Ginny said. She just got done writing a huge essay and needed to walk around. Dean put out his hand, Ginny took it.

"How are your classes?" Dean asked.

"They were good" Ginny said.

"So I was wondering if you would want to come meet my parents this summer" Dean said.

"This summer" Ginny said her stomach jolting.

"Yeah" Dean said embarrassed.

"It's a little soon, don't you think?" Ginny asked.

"Well I mean, if you don't want to I understand" Dean said embarrassed.

"Thanks for understanding Dean" Ginny said kissing him on the check.

Ginny was not ready for things to get serious yet. She could deal with going with him to the dance, but coming home with him seemed a little too serious. Ginny wanted it to slow down. She never even told her family she was even dating Harry. It would feel a great disrespect to Harry if she did. Now Ginny was confused if she should continue her relationship with Dean.

* * *

Ron POV:

Ron was freaking out about potions class. If he didn't do well in this class he might not become Auror (Dark wizard catcher). It was at this time that he really missed Harry. Harry always studied with him and made it easier for Ron to learn hard subjects.

"Ok Ron what are the main ingredients for the healing potion" Draco asked.

"I don't know!" Ron whined.

"Come on you know this "Draco said encouragingly

"I just can't memorize potion ingredients" Ron moaned.

"It's like wizard chess" Draco said.

"How?" Ron said doubtfully.

"Well if you add the wrong ingredients it would be like losing an important piece to early" Draco explained.

"See that it what I understand" Ron said writing something down on paper.  
"You like collect wizard cards" Draco noticing the cards that fell out of Ron's bag.

"Yeah my brother Charlie got me into it" Ron said.

"I make my parents by me a huge box of them at Christmas" Draco said.  
"The ones that are sold in Diagon Alley" Ron asked.

"Yes" Draco said.

"I always wanted to get that but my parents that it was too much chocolate" Ron said bitterly.

"You can never have too much chocolate" Draco horrified.

"Now I'm hungry" Ron whined.

"Well dinner just started, let's go get something to eat" Draco suggested.

"Sounds like a plan" Ron said thankfully.

* * *

George POV:

George didn't want to go to meet Angelina. He was so angry with the fight he had with his father. George began to wonder if he should have been the twin that died. Would his parents mourn his death like they were Fred's? He wanted to forget about his twin. It hurt him so much to think about his best friend. George also began to wonder if Angelina was only hanging out with him because of Fred. He was supposed to meet her at 7. Should he go? George decided that he wasn't going to meet her. She didn't care about him anyway.


	11. Replacement Friend

**Disclaimer:** I am not JK. Rowling, I want to make that perfectly clear. I love the world of Harry Potter and do not wish to disrespect my idol in any way. Parts of this story line were inspired by an NBC show called HEROES.

**Author's Note**: Chapter 11! I can see the end in sight. I have so many fanfics I am writing now. I am currently working on a few Heroes stories and another Harry Potter story. The HP story would most likely be a series. I would love more reviews. More constructive criticism is what I need!

* * *

Ch. 11 The Replacement Friend

**Ron POV:**

Ron didn't know what could be happening. Could he actually be getting along with Malfoy? No it's impossible. Malfoy was such a git to him when they were younger that the thought of it would be like Muggles finding out about Wizards.

"Ronnie it's ok to be nice to him" Hermione told him when he finally spoke to her about it.

"He will never be like Harry" Ron said furiously. He would not have a replacement friend. Harry was like his brother.

"He is not trying to Ron; he just wants to make friends with people in his new house. I don't think he knows how to make friends" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Ron asked confused.

"Well think about it. Draco never had to worry about making friends because his parents made them for him. His old friends abandon him and now he has to start over again" Hermione explained.

"I never thought of it that way" Ron said. He did feel some pity for the former Slytherin.

"Just give it a chance. You might find that he can be a good friend to have" Hermione said.

"Alright, you convince me" Ron said.  
"That's my guy!" Hermione said kissing him on the lips.

"Better be your only guy" Ron said smirking.

"You know I only go for redheads" Hermione said laughing.

* * *

**George POV: **

George was woken up with a loud bang on the door. It took him only a second to jump out of bed.

"George Weasley if you don't open this door right now, I am going to hex you into next week" An angry female voice said.

"Angelina, what are you doing here" He said opening the door.  
"I should smack you for what you pulled last weekend" Angelina spat.

"Oh" George said suddenly remembering.

"Is that all you have to say, you totally ditch me" Angelina said furiously.

"I'm sorry" George said not looking at her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Angelina croaked.

"I said I was sorry" George said.

"Well it's not good enough. I am sorry about your brother but treating people like you have been isn't going to help." Angelina said with tears in her eyes.

"I thought you wouldn't care" George whispered.

"Of course I cared. A girl is always disappointed when the guy she had a crush on since she was 15 didn't show up when he promised he would" Angelina said furiously.

"You didn't like me, you liked Fred" George pointed out.

"Is that what you think" Angelina asked. George nodded. Angelina looked really hurt by this. She didn't say anything but turned to leave. She turned around and faced him.

"Fred loved you and his family. He wouldn't want you to be like this. He would want you to make your mom laugh when she wanted to cry. He would be very disappointed if he saw how you were treating others. Let me know when the REAL George comes back" Angelina said. The disappointment in her voice cut like a knife.

* * *

**James POV:**

James was pretty sure he got the right target. The only problem was that he didn't know when he would strike. He needed the perfect moment. He had been following his target for almost a week. He knew his father was become inpatient. James couldn't wait to go home. It was getting colder out and he was staying in a woods. He decided he had enough of spying for the night. As he turned to leave a piece of paper caught his eye. He picked it up off the ground. It read:

_**HOGWARTS HALLOWEEN DANCE**_

_Come to the first ever Hogwarts Halloween Dance. It will be held in the Great Hall on the 31 of October. The dance will start at 7 and will end at midnight. It should be fun! Come celebrate Hogwarts new renovations!_

This was to perfect. James knew this was it. He would carry out the mission on Halloween. Everyone will be so consumed with the dance that they would not notice the murder until after James was far away. The opportunity was too good to pass up. He was going to commit the murder he was sent here to do on Halloween night.


	12. The Halloween Nightmare

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Harry Potter was created by JK. Rowling. This is a fan made story made just for fun. I do not wish to offend my idol.

* * *

Ch. 12 The Halloween Nightmare

**Ginny POV**

Fall had clearly evident on the Hogwarts ground. It was getting colder and students stopped swimming in the lake. Ginny had always loved fall at Hogwarts because it reminded her of when her brothers would play at a muggle park near her home.

"Hey Ginny your ready for tonight" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I'm meeting Dead at 7" Ginny told her.

"Ron and I are going to be a little late" Hermione said.

"Why?" Ginny said suspiciously.

"Ron and I are going to go to Godric's Hallow" Hermione whispered. Ginny wasn't expecting that answer.

"Why are you going there" Ginny said trying to keep calm. This was how it always was when anyone mentioned anything even remotely related to Harry.

"We want to visit Harry's parent's graves" Hermione said.

"What for" Ginny said monotonously.

"Well they are our best friend's parents" Hermione said.

"Have fun with that" Ginny said.

"Ginny, you should come with us, I know Dean would understand" Hermione said hopefully.

"No, It fine. Have fun" Ginny said with as much cheer as you can muster when your friend told you she was visiting her ex-boyfriend's parents grave.  
"Ok, see you later" Hermione said.

"By Mione" Ginny said.

Dean picked Ginny up on time. Ginny decided to dress as a dead Quidditch player because she wasn't in the move to be creative. Dead was going as a zombie. The Great Hall looked amazing. It looked like a haunted mansion. The best decoration was the gigantic pumpkins. The food looked really good.

"You want some pumpkin juice?" Dean asked.

"Sure" Ginny said.

"BOOO" A voice said behind her. Ginny jumped.

"What the hell..." Ginny said looking around. Her eyes meant the face of a werewolf.

"It's me Weasley" The werewolf said

"Don't do that MacLaggen!" Ginny said clutching her test.

"You like my costume" MacLaggen said.

"No. I knew a werewolf and he was the nicest guy ever. I don't think making fun of werewolves is very cleaver" Ginny snapped.

"Is there a problem" Dean had finally come back.

"No not at all. Weasley her was just offended by my costume" MacLaggen said amused.

"I can see why. The costume is so bad" Dean sneered. Ginny was a little irritated that is not why she was offended. She was offended because he was basically making fun of the father of Ginny's godchild.

"I am going to the bathroom" Ginny snapped. This was why she broke up with Dean in the first place because he was so insensitive sometimes.

"Hey Ginny" A red head said.  
"Hey Susan" Ginny said. She was really nice, Ginny always talked to her in Herbology.

"Having fun?" She asked.

"Oh a lot" Ginny said sarcastically.

"How has term been for you so far?" Susan said.

"It's been alright" Ginny said truthfully.

"Is being Head Girl stressing you out yet?" Susan asked.

"Only a little" Ginny smirked.

"I would hate to have your schedule" Susan said shaking her head. The lights in the bathroom went out.

"What's going on?" Susan said.  
"I am not sure" Ginny said. She didn't like this, she had a feeling this wasn't good. The made there way to the exit of the bathroom.

"Who's that?" Susan asked. At the end of the hall way was a figure. The figure looked like they were wearing a long coat. The figure was very skinny and was of average height. The figure made its way them.

"Susan, run!" Ginny yelled.

* * *

**Draco's POV:**

Draco didn't know why he went to the stupid Halloween Dance. His former friends were sending him death glares all night. He wasn't having fun so he decided to leave. He was making his way up to Gryffindor tower when he heard a scream coming down the hall way.

"HELP!" A terrified voice screamed. Draco ran. At the end of the hall way he found Ginny Weasley, she had blood all over her.  
"Ginny what happened" Draco asked.

"HE KILLED SUSAN, HE KILLED HER" Ginny screamed.

"Who…" but Draco's questioned was answered.

"Run" Draco screamed grabbing her by the hand. They ran down the corridor. They had to catch her breath.

"Who is he" Ginny croaked.

"How do you know it's a guy" Draco said wheezing.

"A girl wouldn't do this" Ginny said.

"You never meet my aunt did you" Draco snapped.

"I never saw anything like it, blood everywhere" Ginny said.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley, what happened to you" Professor McGonagall said sharply.

"We were attack professor." Ginny said.

"By who?" Professor McGonagall asked frighten.

"We don't know. He killed Susan Bones" Ginny cried. Moments later she fainted.


	13. Say it Isn't So

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is owned by JK. Rowling rocks! She is a talented writer. I hope that one day I can meet her. That being said the plot of _Time Redo_ is in no way an official Harry Potter story.

**Author's Note:** Yeah new chapter. I love writing Hp fan fiction. I have the power to write stories about the series that I love. It's a beautiful thing. I hope you would take the time to review. I would appreciate it very much. I need some inspiration.

Ch.13 Say it isn't So

Professor McGonagall broke up the dance and told the students to go back to their dormitory immediately. Not a lot of people knew what was happening. Draco and Ginny were sent to the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall hadn't had a night like this since the night Dumbledore died. She knew she wasn't going to sleep tonight.

"What has happened Minerva?" Madam Pomfrey said.

"A student was murdered and these two were attacked." Professor McGonagall explained.

"Who was it Minerva" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Susan Bones" Professor McGonagall said sadly.

"Oh no, that's awful" Madam Pomfrey said tearfully.

"I need to inform the Ministry of Magic" Professor McGonagall.

"Did someone catch him Minerva?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
"No he was too fast" Professor McGonagall shaking her head in dismay.

"Did you inform parents" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I sent letters to The Weasleys and the Malfoys. I am going to visit Susan Bone's parents tonight." Professor McGonagall looked very shaken

_What is going on here? _Madam Pomfrey wondered.

* * *

**George POV:**

George was feeling bad about disrespecting his father. He knew he had been wrong, but he could help but lash out. Maybe Angelina was right, he was wrong. It was frustrating that his family thought they had to babysit him. It was embarrassing. He knew their hearts were in the right place, but he just wanted space. George had been looking and he can afford a new apartment. It was really close to the shop too.

"Mom" George said bringing up the subject at breakfast.

"Yes, George" Molly Weasley sweetly.

"I decided that I want to get my own place." George said carefully.

"Are you sure dear?" Molly said.

"Very sure mum" George said serious.

"Did you already find a place?" Molly asked.

"Yeah it's in downtown London" George told her. Molly kissed him on the forehead

"We love you George, you now that right?" Molly asked him.

"I know mum" George said.

"Molly!" Arthur Weasley said in a panic. He was still at work but was communicating through the fireplace.

"Arthur what's wrong?" Molly said.

"There was an accident at Hogwarts. Ginny and that Malfoy kid were attacked. A girl named Susan Bone was killed.

"That is terrible" Molly said tearing up. George froze on the spot. He knew Susan Bone. She was in Dumbledore's Army.

"I am leaving work now, we than we will go to Hogwarts" Arthur Weasley said.

"Is Ginny ok, Dad?" George asked.

"Yeah, but she is very frightened. She wouldn't let Madam Pomfrey kick Ron out of the Hospital Wing." Arthur said gravely.

"We got to hurry" Molly agreed.

* * *

**Draco's POV:**

Draco was in a lot of pain. He had a huge bruise on his abdomen. Draco knew his mother was due any moment. Draco knew he was in for it. His dads forbid him to do anything that would get in the way of his probation.

"What has happened" Lucius demanded.

"I think you should mind you tone, Lucius "Madam Pomfrey snapped. The Weasleys entered moments later.

"Madam Pomfrey is Ginny ok" Mrs. Weasley said.

"She is fine Molly, just a bit traumatized. She hasn't let Ronald leave her side" Madam Pomfrey told her.

"My poor baby!" Molly said hysterically.

"What happened Minerva?" Arthur asked.

Professor McGonagall told them the whole story. Their faces went white. No one wanted to believe what happened. It was so strange. Why would anyone attack Hogwarts students? Professor McGonagall told them that she suspected that Susan Bones was not the killers intended target.

"Why would anyone want to kill our Ginny?" Arthur asked.

"Because of who her ex boyfriend was. People are upset with Harry about Lord Voldemort's death." Professor McGonagall told him.

"Why would they mistake Susan for Ginny" Molly asked confused.

"They look alike from the back" Professor McGonagall suggested.

"I knew my son being in Gryffindor was trouble" Lucius snapped.

"Dad, shut up. It wasn't like that. I came across Ginny and I helped her. Quit talking about my friend like that" Draco snapped.

"Draco you will show my proper respect" Lucius retorted.

"It's time you earn my respect" Draco shot back.

"We will talk about this when you get home" Lucius angrily.

"I can't wait" Draco said with mock happiness.  
"I think you should go now Lucius. It is clear Draco does not require you to be her" Professor McGonagall said not leaving room for argument. Lucius gave his son one finally glare then turn to leave.

"Write to me when you get out Draco dear" Narcissa said.

"Ok Mum" Draco agreed. Narcissa kissed him on his forehead.

"Sorry about your father" Narcissa apologetic.

"It's alright, mum. I am use to it" Draco said. Narcissa gave him a sad smile and left.

"I think we need to let Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley rest" Madam Pomfrey suggested.

The Weasleys checked on their shaken daughter and then left. Hogwarts students were in their house. Professor McGonagall informed the Weasleys that students would be sent home for two weeks. The Ministry was taking this murder serious and wanted time to investigate. Minerva also told them that Hogwarts might be closed longer if the Ministry felt it was necessary.

**Neville POV:**

Neville Longbottom was returning to school after visiting his sick Grandmother. He was sorry he missed the Halloween Dance. He had heard that there had been an accident, and that his friend Ginny Weasley was in the hospital. Neville was just about to enter the gates when he saw a cloak figure.

"Hey what are you doing?" Neville called. The cloak figure ran after Neville called out to him.

"Stop" Neville yelled. He caught up with the figure. He stunned the figure. He went over and turned his captive over

"It's not possible. It can't be" Neville exclaimed in horror realizing he knew that face.


	14. The Chosen One Returns

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by Jk. Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't force me to cry in court. I will die! Ok know I am just being dramatic. LOL

**Author's Note:** I hope you're enjoying _Time Redo_. I would love more reviews ( hehe). I am proud of this story because Harry Potter gave me my love of reading. DH next month!

* * *

Ch. 14 The Chosen One Return

**Ron POV: **

Ron couldn't wait until he went home. The fact that a killer was on the loose and his sister was killed disturbed him. He was also worried about his friend Neville. Neville looked jumpy and he didn't know why. In Charms class, Neville told him that told him that he wanted to talk to Ron and Hermione. They met Neville in a deserted passage way.

"You guys got to promise you won't say anything" Neville said seriously.

"What?" They said in unison.

"I know who the killer is" Neville said.

"Who?" The said together.  
"Harry" Neville said. There was silence in the room.

"Neville that's not funny" Hermione scolded.

"It's true, I have him locked in the shrieking shack" Neville said.

"Why would Harry want to kill Ginny" Ron asked in disbelief. Harry loved Ginny, this didn't make any sense.

"I don't think he knows what he is doing" Neville said.

"What makes you say that" Hermione asked.

"Because he kept on telling me his name was James" Neville said.  
"Bring us to him" Hermione demanded.

"I warn you he is nothing like the Harry we know. " Neville said. They looked at him confused.

"Not only does he act different but his face looks different as well. He doesn't have his scar" Neville whispered.  
"What do you mean, he doesn't have his scar?" Ron asked.

"You'll see when we get there" Neville said.

"Neville how do you know it's Harry?" Ron asked.  
"You have to see him in order to understand" Neville said.

* * *

**Draco POV:**

Draco was packing, and for the first time he did not want to return to Malfoy Manor. He knew these two weeks were going to be hell for him. The fact was that his house was boring. He wanted to find the killer of Susan Bones. Draco had nightmares about the killer. Draco didn't get a good look him but he did see his eyes. The eyes were cold. For a brief moment in time, Draco believed he was doing to die. He then notices Ron, Hermione and Neville were walking. Why were they on the grounds at this time? Should he follow them? _Yes_ he were on their way to the Whomping Willow. Why were they going there? Neville taped the trunk of the tree and said an incoherent spell. A passage opened. The three Gryffindors went through and Draco followed them in. He followed them up a flight of stairs. It took him a while to take in his soundings. Why were they in a place like this?  
"MALFOY" Ron roared.

"What are you doing her Draco?" Neville asked.

"Were exactly is here" Draco asked.

"Were in the Shrieking Shack" Hermione explained.

"Not going to ask." Draco asked.

"Good cause it's a long story" Ron said exasperated.

"I saw you guys and I just decided to follow you" Draco said.

"Neville has a crazy idea about who killed Susan" Ron said.

"It's not crazy Ron its true" Neville said.

"Why are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"He's here?" Neville said.

"Who?" Draco asked.  
"The man that killed Susan" Neville said.

"What, how?" Draco asked shocked.

"I caught him last night" Neville told him.

"Show me" Draco demanded.

"Look there is something you should know" Neville said.

"What?" Draco said.

"Neville has a theory that this James character is Harry" Hermione explained. Draco let out a hearty laugh. It was impossible.

"You're joking" Draco said practically choking.

"It's true!" Neville said defensively.

"Neville it's not Harry" Ron said stubbornly.  
"It's Harry's dads name James?" Draco asked.

"Yes" Hermione replied.

"I'll show you" Neville said defiantly.

* * *

**James POV:**

James woke up with the biggest headache he had ever had. It felt like a sledge hammer was repeatedly smashing him in the head. He tried again to untie his binds but again was unsuccessful. He hated the guy that put him hear. If he wasn't injured he could have gotten away. He knew that his father was going to be furious with him because of him killing the wrong girl. His dad usually told him why he wanted a person killed but this Ginny Weasley was different. Suddenly he heard footsteps. Four people appeared. One was a girl with brown bushy hair. The other three was boys. One had red hair, which was longer than the other two, he was also very tall. The next boy was blond and had a prominent nose. The next boy had sandy brown hair and was larger than the other two boys.

"I don't think it's Harry" The girl said.

"It is. Look at his eyes" The boy with shady brown hair said.  
"Why do you keep on calling me Harry?" James asked. He recognized him. He was the one that captured him last night.

"Because you're someone we know" The same boy said.

"I'm not who you say I am" James shouted.  
"Why can't you remember" The redhead said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" James shouted.

"You're Harry Potter" said the brown hair boy.

"My name is James, who are you!" James asked angrily.

"I am Neville Longbottom, This is Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger" The boy name Neville said.

"Nice to meet you. Now let me go" James demanded.

"We can't Harry, you will get into so much trouble. We don't know what is wrong with you but we are going to help you" Neville said.

"I'm not Harry" James shouted.

"What are we going to do? We can't just leave him here" Ron said.

"We have to tell someone" Hermione said.

"Not now" The redhead called Ron said.

"How are we going to watch him?" Neville asked.

"We will come and check up on him every once in a while" Ron said.

"We have to tell someone eventually" Hermione said.

"We have to make sure his Harry" Ron said.

"I'M NOT HARRY!" James shouted again.

"We'll see" Draco Malfoy said.

* * *

**Hermione POV:**

The four Gryffindors made their way back to the common room in silence. Old memories were running through Hermione's head. How could they boy she meet on Platform 9 ¾ be the same cruel man in the Shrieking Shack.

"I barley recognized him" Hermione said sadly.

"It's not him" Ron snapped. Hermione glared at her boyfriend. Anyone with eyes can see that it was Harry.

"This is so crazy" Draco said. Hermione had to agree with him. Why would Harry want to kill Ginny?  
"I don't believe any of you" Ron shouted.

"Ron" Hermione warned.

"You guys want him to be Harry" Ron snapped.

"No we don't Ron, it's just..." Neville began to speak but Ron put his hand up to silence him.  
"We can't tell Ginny" Ron said.

"Why not" Draco asked.

"Ginny has him on a pedestal. It would kill her" Ron said.

"I don't want to know what she would do if she finds out" Hermione said.

"Then we are agreeing to keep this secret" Neville asked.

"Yes" Ron and Hermione said together.

"What about you Draco" Neville asked. Hermione was suddenly nervous.

"I will for sure. I will have to try and sneak away without my parents knowing" Draco said.

"Same here" Neville, Ron, Hermione both said. The four Gryffindors felt like what they were doing could only lead to disaster.


	15. Ginny's Secret

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. All characters are property of JK. Rowling. The plot of TR is creation of mine. This is an unofficial Harry Potter story not to be used for profit.

**Author's Note:** Almost a Month until HP 7! I can't believe it. I am hoping to go to the midnight showing opening day! In the mean time I would love more reviews. Come on you know you want to!

* * *

Ch. 15 Ginny's Secret

**Ginny POV:**

Ginny was not looking forward to being home. She was not looking forward to the concern looks from her brothers and parents. The attack brought back bad memories of last year. It reminded her of the fear, the pain. One of the things that terrified Ginny the most was not seeing her family ever again.

"Mom is going to be revolting" Ron said.

"She wasn't bad, all things considered" Ginny pointed.

"Ginny are you sure you're ok?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Ginny asked

"Well you were almost killed" Ron said.

"I'm fine Ron" Ginny said.

"Are you sure?" Ron said.

"Ron I'm not a baby" Ginny said.

"Ginny, do you know how scared I was when I found out you were attack? I thought my only sister was dead. We already lost Fred, I didn't want to lose you too" Ron said. Ginny looked at her brother incredulously. Ginny never thought about how their brother's death affected Ron.

"Ronnie, I am fine. Honest" Ginny said sincerely. Ginny knew it was a lie but she felt bad for snapping at her brother. She decided to be a bit kinder to him from now on.

* * *

**Draco POV:**

Draco walked up the pathway to his house. Draco had always hated this walk way. Draco was dreaded going home. After the outright disrespect Draco gave to his father, he knew he was in trouble. His father didn't seem to take kind to being disrespected. The thing about being a Pureblood that if you went against your family, your are as good as dead to your family.

"Draco, I am so glad your home" Narcissa Malfoy said giving her son a hug. Draco new his mother was not so kind to anybody other than her son. People said that there was one person Narcissa Malfoy cared about, and that was her son.

"Mum your crushing me" Draco said smiling. He was glad to see his mother.

"Your father would like to talk to you in the study" Narcissa said as if she was walking past a sleeping bear.

"I bet he does" Draco said bitterly.

"Draco, I know your father does not show it but he loves you very much" Narcissa said.

"I am sure he does" Draco said under her breath. Draco went to up the stairs to the study. This wasn't the first time Draco's dad needed to have a "talk" with him. The talks usually involved Draco sitting there getting yelled at. Draco knocked on the door.

"Come in" Lucius Malfoy commanded. Draco did is they were told.

"Hello Father" Draco said politely.

"Sit" Lucius Malfoy said without answering his son's greeting.

"You and the Weasley girl seem to be getting along" Lucius said.

"You mean Ginny" Draco snapped defensively.

"Why are you hanging out with that blood traitor?" Lucius said coldly.

"The Weasleys are good people" Draco said defensively.

"They're blood traitors" Lucius snapped.

"You don't know a damn thing about them." Draco snapped.

"I know that they been filling your head with foolish thoughts" Lucius said.

"At least Arthur Weasley spends time with his kids" Draco said. Lucius slapped his son in the face.

"Don't you ever disrespect me again" Lucius said.

"I'm leaving" Draco said.

"You will not!" Lucius said dangerously.

"If you're going to accept who I am, than what good are you" Draco said. He went up to pack his things. He didn't know where to he was going, but he needed to go out of here.

"Draco where are you going" Narcissa said.

"Leaving" Draco said.

"Draco don't go" His mother begged.  
"I'm sorry mom" Draco said. He ran out the door without another word.

* * *

**Ginny POV:**

Ginny was trying to sleep. She kept trying to keep her thoughts away from the nightmare that threaten to engulf her. If she slept she knew the same nightmare would occur. The attack on Halloween really affected her. She didn't want her parents to think she was upset. Her family always thought she was delicate, which she wasn't. The horror of last year was brought back due to an article in the daily profit this morning.

**Former Death Eater on Trial for Rape**

_Theodore Nott, age 19, is accused of raping a Hogwarts student last year. Only one student so far has come up forward with these allegations. _

"_It is more than likely that Nott will get off if no one comes forward. It will be a real crime if he gets away with raping defenseless students." An auror said._

_A hearing has been set for the 23 of November. _

Reading this made Ginny sick to her stomach. She knew who that one student was. Padma Patil. She had heard Ron and Hermione talk about it. She also knew that Padma wasn't the one this had happened to. Ginny felt numb.

"Arthur she is not eating, I don't know what to do" Ginny overheard her mother say the second day they where home. The concern in her mother's voice bothered her most of all. Ginny needed to get out of the house. She went to the playground her and her brothers went to as kids.

Ginny always loved swinging. It was a childish way to spend the time but Ginny felt free. Free from the life that she currently had, free from the pain of the separation from Harry, free from her families concern.

"Hey Ginny" A voice from the ground said.

"Percy?" Ginny said surprised.

"I need to talk to you" Percy said. Ginny touched down on the ground.

"What?" Ginny said.

"I haven't been here since my first year at Hogwarts" Percy said.

"Maybe it's because you were always so busy to play with us" Ginny snapped.

"Ginny..." Percy said trying to calm down.

"You know it hurt Fred most of all when you started ignore us" Ginny said. She fell to the ground tears. On her face.

"Why did it have to be him? Why our brother?" Ginny sobbed. Percy hugged his sister.

"I don't know, Gin. I honestly don't know" Percy said kissing her forehead.

"George looks so dead and empty" Ginny said hiccupping.

"He will get better" Percy said. For the first time in years Ginny felt like she had her brother back. Right now he was the brother she ran to if there was a thunderstorm. Could she tell him the secret she had for nearly a year,

"Percy can I tell you something" Ginny said wiping the tears from her eyes. Percy looked out right alarmed.

"Sure" Percy said with caution Ginny knew he was wondering if he was going to be upset by what she said.

"Well in my fifth year, I started going out with Harry" Ginny said. The usual pain when his name came up had left.

"That's great. Mom and Dad love him" Percy said. Ginny smiled at that.

"Well he broke up with me to protect me from Voldemort" Ginny continued.

"And?" Percy said confused.

"Well it didn't. The Death Eaters knew he had been my boyfriend. They would say comments like _Weasley if you're nice, we will let you be buried next to Potter_." Ginny said.

"That's awful" Percy said shocked.

"I was so scared while I was at Hogwarts. Finally, at detention one night" Ginny took a deep breath.

"I was, was" Ginny hyperventilating now. Percy brought her closer to him.

"I was raped" Ginny whispered.  
"No" Percy said shaking his head.

"Why didn't you tell anyone" Percy asked. His voice couldn't be clearer, he was devastated.

"Because I was afraid. He said that he would kill my family and hurt, the he would hurt" Ginny stuttering.

"Harry" Percy said. Ginny started crying again.

"You have to report it" Percy said.

"No" Ginny said defensively.

"Well tell Mom and Dad at least" Percy said.

"Percy I can't" Ginny argued.

"I will be there when you tell them" Percy said. Ginny argued with her brother for a long time. Finally she relented.

"Ok" Ginny said.

"Everything is going to be alright" Percy promised. Somehow Ginny knew he was right.


	16. Going Deeper

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter character are property of JK. Rowling. This is purely fan made. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: I love how this story is going so far. I love it. I hope you like it just as much as me. Please review. I am currently working on a new Heroes fanfics, which is apart of a series called Out of Time. I am also editing chapters.

* * *

Ch. 16 Going Deeper

**Draco POV: **

The night seemed to be going on without a single thought. The weather was not being very considerate to the young boy that was walking the street. Draco Malfoy put the hood on his clock over his head. It was starting to rain. He needed to find a place to sleep. Draco had never been in a worse fix. He had never been so cold, so hungry. His feet were also aching. He was getting really tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep. He didn't know where he was. He had never run away from home before. It was getting colder but Draco walked on. He was so tired. He had been walking forever. Should he go back and apologize to his father. He was no in the village. There were no lights on in any house. Draco walked further. Finally he says a house that had a house on. It was a funny looking house. He was about to go knew the house when he started to feel dizzy. Draco vision sudden went black

* * *

**Neville POV:**

Neville couldn't find any information on James Evans. It seemed that he appeared out of thin air, just as Neville suspected. Neville knew that Harry had some short of memory charm on him. Neville was pretty sure Hermione would be able to undo the spell. All they needed to do was find what spell was used. They also needed to know why someone would want to Harry not know who he is and wanted Ginny dead. It didn't make any sense to him. He looked at the items he gotten out of Harry's pocket. There was a whole file on Ginny and a clipping of the Daily Prophet.

"Neville dear, you have an owl" Neville's grandmother said. Neville looked up from the parchment he was writing on. Neville was careful not to let his Grandma see what he was writing.

"Thanks Gran" Neville said. He untied the letter from the owl's leg.

_Dear Neville, _

_Draco passed out in our backyard last night. It looked like he had been walking for a long time. My mom and dad are letting him stay until we go back to Hogwarts. He doesn't have any clothes so I can't wait to see his face when he has to wear second hand clothes. Please write back to tell us when we our going to check on our "friend"_

_-Ron_

Neville had to laugh. He knew Draco would have a gigantic problem wearing second hand clothes. Neville answered Ron's letter in a hurry. He certainly hoped that the date they would go to see Harry. He just hoped that Hermione's restraints keep up until then. They made sure Harry had plenty to eat and drink while they were gone. Neville had a feeling that this encounter was going to be rough, especially on Ron and Hermione.

* * *

**George POV: **

George was happy to have his own flat again. He made sure that it was a one bed room apartment. The last thing he unpacked was the picture of him and Fred the day their joke shop opened. They were the same identical suit. _It looks better on me_, thought George smiling. Thinking about his dead twin was hurting a little less every day. Today was the first time he didn't scream when he saw a picture of Fred. He stared at the picture from a long time. Who would have thought that not so long after the picture was taken his brother would be dead. There was a knock at the door. He opened the door and Angelina was standing on the doorstep.

"Hey" George said with surprised.

"Hey, I heard about what happened to your sister. Is she ok?" Angelina asked. Angelina was captain on the Gryffindor Quidditch team the first year Ginny was on it.

"She's fine, or at least she is pretending she is" George said. Angelina smiled.

"Like sister like bother" Angelina said.

"Come in" George said.

"Ok" Angelina smiled.

"You have a nice place" Angelina said.

"Thanks, I just moved in" George told her.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day" Angelina said.

"Don't be sorry. I needed it. I'm the one that should be sorry" George said. He truly felt sorry for how he treated her.

"I'm so sorry. I know I have been a Prat to everyone" George said.

"At least your man enough to admit it" Angelina said.

"I would like to make it up to you" George said hopefully.  
"How?" Angelina asked thoughtfully.

"How about we go to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink tomorrow night." George suggested.

"I will like that" Angelina said happily. She kissed him the cheek. Then she kissed him the lips. George looked at her in surprise.

"See you around George" Angelina said blushing.

"See you" George said watching her go. He couldn't wait for tomorrow and he was going to make sure he was going to be there.

* * *

**Ron POV:  
**Ron had never thought in a million years he would have Draco Malfoy as a guest at his house. His parents woke him up at 7:30 this morning and told him that they had someone unconscious in their yard. He didn't think that it would be Draco Malfoy. They brought him in and put him on their couch. Of course Mom had made sure Malfoy ate at least three helping of everything. Ron had heard his parents arguing about whether or not they should write to the Malfoys and tell them where their son is. Finally they agreed that if he was reported missing he would write. After that Ron wrote to Neville and told him what happened.

"Ron can you give Draco some of your clothes" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No" Ron said stubbornly, he didn't even share his clothes with his best mate. Why would he would barrow clothes to someone that probably have really expensive clothes?

"Just do it Ronald" His mother said. Sighing Ron got out his best pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He also got a jumper out just in case Malfoy wanted it.

"Here" Ron said shoving it in his hands.

"Thanks" Draco said.

"It's not the clothes that your use to their second hand" Ron said.

"I kind of figured" Draco said laughing.

"Why did you leave home?" Ron asked.

"Dad has a stick up his arse" Draco said bluntly. Ron looked at him incredulously then laughed.

"Ok well I have to clean out the chicken coops" Ron said.

"You clean chicken coops? Draco asked confuses.

"Yeah it's one of my choirs" Ron said.

"Choirs?" Draco asked. Ron laughed.

"Have you been living under a rock your whole life" Ron asked chuckling.

"Pretty much" Draco answered.


	17. Figured it Out

Disclaimer:

This is an unofficial Hp story. All canon Harry Potter characters are property of Jk. Rowling. Me own Harry Potter, ha I wish. No copyright infringement. This is purely for my amusement.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 17! Hope your enjoying this story. Please feel free to check out my other stories. Please review! HP7 in 1 month! I am so pumped. November can't come soon enough

* * *

Ch. 17 Figure it Out

**Draco POV:**

Draco really liked the Burrow. Everyone seemed be happy. Draco could sense a bit of sadness. Draco knew it was because of the death of Fred Weasley. Despite this the Weasleys were really courteous to him. For the first time in his life he was doing actually choirs. He washed dishes, set the table, and help feed chickens. Draco felt tired at the end of the day but felt for the first time that he earned his rest. Draco didn't even mind that he was wearing second hand clothes. What surprised him most of all was that he didn't care about not seeing his parents.

"My feet have never hurt so much" Draco said rubbing his feet. He had been at the Burrow for 3 days.

"You never worked so hard in your life" Hermione said teasingly. Draco smiled, he liked having real friends.

"You honestly don't have to do the chores" Ron said. His ears were red with embarrassment. He was obviously uncomfortable with Draco helping out with chores.

"Your parents didn't have to take me in either" Draco shrugged. The truth was that he liked doing chores it keep his mind of being estranged from his family.

"What time do we meet Neville tomorrow" Hermione asked.

"He wants us to meet him in Hogsmead at 2 tomorrow" Ron answered.

"Fantastic" Draco said happily. The sooner they check on Potter the sooner Draco can solve the mystery that had plagued him since the beginning of term.

"How are we going to go without Ginny knowing" Hermione asked. Draco knew that they didn't want the youngest Weasley to know about what was happening.

"Ginny won't ask questions" Ron said confidently.

"How do you know?" Draco asked.

"Because she is working with George tomorrow" Ron explained.  
"That's perfect" Hermione said.

"What about your parents?" Draco asked.

"Their use to me being secretive" Ron said uncomfortable. Draco wondered what kind of secrets Ron kept from his parents. Being Harry Potter's best mate must require being secretive.

* * *

**Ginny POV:**

Ginny had never been more nervous in her life. She was sitting at the table across from her parents and her brother. Percy gave her an encouraging smile. Ginny wanted to scream and run away. She didn't want to have this conversation. She would rather go through all last year again.

"What did you need to talk to us about Ginny, dear" Her mother asked sweetly.

"Something happened last year that I think I should tell you" Ginny said. Her parents gave her a nervous look. That did it.  
"I can't do it" Ginny said. Percy ran after her.

"Ginny, come on you have to tell them" Percy said.

"I can't" Ginny cried. She tried to get herself out of her brother's grip.

"Yes you can" Percy said encouragingly.

"Ginevra, what has gotten into you?" Their father asked worriedly.

"Percy I can't do it" Ginny said. She had started to cry. She felt like her chest was going to explode

"Tell us what?" Arthur Weasley asked confused. Ginny knew there was no going back. She knew she had to tell her parents now. She took a deep breath and started her story from the beginning.

* * *

**Hermione POV:**

Hermione, Ron, and Draco were waiting for Neville. They were getting antsy. They just hoped that Harry was still in the Shrieking Shack. They knew that the needed to get the ministry involved. Finally Neville showed.

"Hey Guys" Neville said.

"Hey Neville" They all said.

"Neville what are we going to do with Potter" Draco said quickly.

"Guys I don't think he is acting on his own free will" Neville said.

"What's that's supposed to mean" Hermione asked.

"I mean he seem to completely believe that he is James" Neville said.

"You think he might have an unforgivable curse on him?" Ron asked.

"That's impossible the Imperius Curse doesn't work on Harry." Hermione said.

"I know that but that doesn't mean that another spell wouldn't be able to act the way he does" Neville said.

"We got to find help him" Ron said firmly.

"I hope we can" Neville said.

"We will help him, we have to" Hermione said

* * *

**James POV:**

James was getting really sick of being a captive. Who were these people? Why did they think he was someone names Harry. Who is Harry? James had been stuck here for a few days. James tried again to untie the ropes that where around him, but to no avail.

"It won't work there magically tied" The Longbottom boy said.

"Let me out of these binds, now" James demanded.

"I don't think so, you're wanted for murder" Hermione said.

"Wait until father finds out" James spat. The blond looked at James weirdly.

"Tell us why you were trying to kill my sister" snapped the red-head. James remembered his name was Ron. Or was it Tom?

"I never asked my dad, he just gave me information" James said angrily.

"Why don't we just turn him over to the ministry?" Draco asked.

"Cause we need to find out why someone would want Ginny dead, and why they did this to Harry." Neville said warily.

"I told you I don't know why and I'm not Harry!" James yelled. "I don't even know who he is!"

"He is a friend of ours and use to go to school at Hogwarts" Ron said

"I am sorry to disappoint you but I'm not Harry" James said calmly.

"You are" Neville said calmly

"How do you know" James asked.

"Because of the scar on your eyes, and the fact that you look like him" Neville explained.

"He doesn't have the scar on his forehead" Ron pointed out. What scar?

"Well someone obviously hid it, so no one knew who he is" Neville said.

"You're crazy" James spat angrily

"You should talk" Draco smirked. James had the sudden urge to punch the blond in the face.

"Just go away" James snapped.

"Not until we find out the truth" Neville said.

"How are you going to do that" James asked challenging.  
"By force if we have to" Ron answered him.


	18. Times of Trouble

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by Jk. Rowling. This is an unofficial, fan-made story. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note:** I love the reviews. Thanks to those who subscribe to my stories. Thanks so much. You keep me going. I also would like to encourage everyone to read my other stories. There is also a companion piece to one of my stories called _Ties that Bind_. The story is called _How to Save a Shattered_ Soul and is written by my best friend Ancient Bad Wolf. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Ch. 18 Free at Last

**George POV:**

It was the third time George went to the Leaky Cauldron with Angelina. These times were great. It made George feel less sad when he hung out with her. Angelina was now working with him at the shop. George friend, Lee, asked them to double date with him and his girlfriend.

"Hey Mom" George called. He looked in the kitchen and saw his mother. Her eyes look puffy

"What happened?" George asked.

"Your father went to the Ministry with your sister" Mrs. Weasley said.

"What happened?" George asked worriedly. Did they find the guy that attacked his sister on Halloween?

"Ginny might go on trial" Mrs. Weasley whispered.

"For the attack?" George asked.

"No, Theodore Nott's trial" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Wait isn't he the one that raped Padma Patil" George asked horrified with the realization.

"Yes, the auror that came to the house says we have a strong cause" Mrs. Weasley whispered. Suddenly she burst into tears.

"Mom" George said shocked.

"It's just been such a hard year. First you get hurt and lose your ear, than Ron is away for months, than Fred dies, than Harry is missing, and now Ginny" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"I just too much" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"I am sorry for every mom" George hugging her.

"What do you have to be sorry for dear" She asked.

"I know I haven't made any of it easier" George said.

"You been distraught." Mrs. Weasley said.

"How is dad taking it" George asked.

"Not well at all. Percy had to restrain him from going to that awful man and killing him." Mrs. Weasley said.

"When will dad be home?" George said.

"It could be a few hours" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Why don't I wait with you until he gets back" George said.

* * *

**Ginny POV:**

Ginny was sitting outside the Auror office. She felt like she was going into the headmaster's office. Her dad had been in the office for twenty minutes. She still couldn't believe that she told her parents. She wanted to take back the last couple of hours.

Flashback:

"_Please tell us what's wrong, Ginny" Mrs. Weasley said._

"_Just do it Gin" Percy said. Ginny took a deep breath; she had a big lump in her throat._

"_You know how Theodore Nott is on trial" Ginny said._

"_What do you have to do with it?" Ginny's dad said confused._

"_I was one of the girls he, he …" Ginny stuttered. Arthur Weasley looked like he was going too explored. Suddenly he walked out of the rooms_

"_Arthur where are you going?" Molly said._

"_I am going to teach this boy some manners" Arthur snapped.  
"He is in ministry custody" Molly reminded him._

"_We have to report it at least" Arthur said. Ginny looked out right frighten._

"_No, I refuse to do it" Ginny said quickly._

"_Ginny, if you don't he might get off. Then he will be free to do this to other girls" Molly said._

End of Flashback:

It took a while but her parents to convince her to go to the ministry. It was the first time in many years, that Ginny had argued with her parents. Ginny wanted to run away from it but knew that she couldn't. Ginny looked at the clock and wished that it went faster. That was one power she wished she had, to make time go by as fast as you can make it.

"Come on in Ms. Weasley" The auror said. Ginny didn't know his name but knew that he had works as an auror for 8 years. Ginny sat down and Ginny told him everything.

"If you tell your story the court will definitely find him guilty" The auror told Ginny.

"Does that mean I will have to speak in court" Ginny asked hoping the answer is no.

"If you're willing" The auror said.

"Can I think about it?" Ginny asked.

"Of course" The auror said.

Ginny couldn't wait until this nightmare was over. She wanted to go back to being normal. She didn't want to have anything to do with the trial but if she had to, than she will have to speak in court.

* * *

**James POV:**

James woke up. He sat up and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He tried to remember what he had dreamed. He remembered a man with long silver hair. James remembered that something bad happened to the man. James knew he must have met him before but didn't know who he was. It wasn't the first time James had a dream like this. He was had a dream about snake like man that spoke in a weird language. Could Neville be right? Is it possible that he isn't who he thinks he is? James was so furious. He wanted to find out the truth. He noticed that his hands were a lot lighter. He looked at his hands, there were free He immediately got up. He ran out of there fast. He needed to go find out more about this Harry Potter and he was really him.


	19. Broken Bonds

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is strictly owned by JK. Rowling. This is purely fan made.

**Author's Note**: Ch. 19! Oh yeah! Hehe. I would love some reviews (hint, hint). Also please check out my other stories. They're durn good. Enjoy!

Ch. 19 Broken Bonds

**Ginny's POV: **

Ginny woke up with her t-shirt stuck to her back. She had the most horrifying nightmare. It was back and forth to the night with Nott and the night Voldemort was destroyed. She didn't like to think of that night because she lost her brother and she almost lost Harry. At the end of the dream, there was this cold laughter she didn't recognized. She hadn't been sleeping well since she went to the ministry. Tomorrow she would be going back to Hogwarts and next month she was going to be at Nott's hearing. Ginny got out of bed to get a drink of water. Her mom was sitting at the table when Ginny entered.

"Hey mom" Ginny said.

"Can't sleep dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah" Ginny replied.

"I'm not surprised" Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny got some water and sat down next to her mother.

"So, Percy told me that you and Harry were once and item" Mrs. Weasley said carefully.

"Empathies on the once "Ginny replied, it came out colder than it meant to.

"Why dear" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"He broke it off" Ginny said not really wanting to have this discussion with her mother.

"You know me and your father broke up once" Mrs. Weasley said.

"When" Ginny said shocked.

"It was in fifth year. I don't even remember why, but we started to go back out in seventh year." Mrs. Weasley said truthfully.  
"Why did you take him back" Ginny asked.

"Because I knew we were meant to be together" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I don't think I could ever forgive him" Ginny said truthfully.  
"Things have a way of working out" Mrs. Weasley said.

"What makes you say that" Ginny said.

"Well after poor Sirius dead, Harry was so heartbroken. Lupin was so worried about him. Then suddenly he was himself again. Now I know the reason why" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I am going back to bed" Ginny said. She didn't want to think about Harry tonight. It would be the equivalent of self torture.

**James POV:**

James's dad was not pleased with him not killing the girl. James apologized than go into the shower. After he got out of the shower, he realized his father was gone. James decided he would risk it. He open the door to the room that James's father forbidden him to go into. He went into the closet. James didn't know what he was looking for. His father had a lot of boxes so he figured he would start there. He knew his father would be gone for hours. He was only looking for half an hour when he found something. There was a box with the name _Harry_. Heart beating, he open the box. The first thing he took out was a scrapbook. Most of the pictures were of a man and a red haired woman with a baby. When he got towards the back the pictures were of a different boy. James didn't like how much the boy look like him. The only thing that was different was the glasses and the scar on the boy's face. This boy must be Harry. James couldn't bare the thought of what this box mean. He was couldn't stop staying at one particular picture. They were of three people. It was obviously a wedding picture. James recognized two of the three people. There were plenty of pictures of them in the photo album. The other man, James had never seen before. He had the strangest feeling that he knew him. The man had black hair and was in the middle of the bride and groom. He must have been the best man. James was getting really upset now.  
"James what are you doing in here?" James father yelled.

"Who's Harry?" James asked.

"He's you son, sit down and let me explain" James father sighed.

**Ron POV:**

It was Ron turn to check on "James". He got back to Hogwarts Monday night and immediately all the four Gryffindors could think about was their captive. At the end of the first day of classes Ron went to the Shrieking Shack. Ron remembered the first time he came here. How he wished things were like it was back then. He really misses his best friend and hoped he would come back soon. Ron went up the stairs. To his horror he didn't see James.

"Hello" Ron called out. Ron looked at the abandon chains on the floor.

Accidental Magic! In all the excitement they forgot to but a lock on the chains. He ran back to tell everyone about the flight of James. His sister's killer was out there somewhere and it could be her ex-boyfriend. How could things get worse?


	20. Brotherly Act

**Disclaimer:** I don't Harry Potter (unfortunately). I just love HP. This is purely made for enjoyment for me as a writer and for my reader's to enjoy as an audience.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 20! Sorry for the wait. I think there is going to be at least 10 more chapters to this story. I am so excited to complete it. I am thrilled with the reviews I have been getting. I encourage more (I know I am greedy). I am so pumped for the Deathly Hallows!

Ch. 20 Brotherly Act

**Ginny's POV: **

Ron was acting weirder than usual. Worse than that was Hermione. Hermione always looked at her with guilty look. What where they hiding? Was it bad? Ginny didn't know they answers to any of these questions but make no mistake she was going to find out. The first week she noticed that Ron was really jumpy and not himself. Hermione failed to turn in an essay Professor Slughorn assigned, which was completely out of character for her.

"Ok what is wrong?" Ginny finally asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ginny" Ron said quickly. Hermione was looking really guilty. Now Ginny knew something was wrong, Hermione would normally snap at Ron if he would dare to speak for her.

"You two are acting so strange" Ginny told them.

"No were not" Ron said defensively.

"Come on why we don't just tell her" Hermione asked.

"No, Hermione" Ron said firmly.

"Why don't you want to tell me?" Ginny asked.

"Because it...it...it" Ron stammered. Ron gave Hermione a pleading look.

"We seen Harry" Hermione said. Ginny looked at her confused.

"Wait you saw Harry and you didn't tell me?" Ginny snapped furiously.

"Were sorry we didn't tell you" Hermione apologized.

"Are u sure that's all" Ginny asked. Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"Ginny, he was the one that attacked you Halloween" Hermione said.  
"What?" Ginny said confused. She wanted to laugh, but seeing the look on their faces prevented this.

"It's true, he did" Ron said sadly.

"Why the hell would he do that" Ginny said furiously. Suddenly she slapped Ron in the face.

"Ginny!" Hermione gasp.

"You lied to me, again" Ginny snapped furiously.

"I'm sorry" Ron said weakly. For the first time since birth, Ron Weasley was at lost for words.

"You always hated the fact that Harry and I were together. When was the last time you told the truth Ron, first year" Ginny asked venomous.

"Ginny, you don't understand" Hermione said quickly.

"Then explain. I am tired of being treated like a child especially by my own brother." Ginny responded. They all were silent.

"SOMEBODY BETTER START TALKING" Ginny yelled.

"We captured him but he escape, we don't have any proof now" Ron said.

"I HATE YOU" Ginny screamed at her brother.

"Ginny, you don't mean it" Hermione said.

"I do!" Ginny said adamantly. Ginny ran away. She couldn't look at her brother anymore.

**James POV:**

James was furious that his father lied to him. It couldn't be true, it couldn't be. There had to be another explanation. The man before him was his real dad, not some stranger that took him in. He was James Evans not this Harry Potter.

"What I can't be this Harry guy" James said

"You are, I found you" James's dad said.

"You found me" James repeated confused.

"You looked so miserable. I had recently developed a potion that will erase memories, and also your former life. I took you on as my son.

"Why?" James said. His dad looked at him thoughtfully.

"When I saw you in the Alley, you reminded me of my own son" He whispered.

"What happened to him?" James asked.

"He was killed when he was 17" His dad explained.

"Did you know that I went to Hogwarts" James asked his dad.  
"No" His dad said.

"Why did you want me to kill that Weasley girl" James asked.

"She has been a very bad girl" James father explained.

"What should I do now" James snapped, his voiced rose higher than normal.

"You will go back and clean up the mess you made" It was not a request it was an order.

"Yes father" James replied.

**George POV:**

George andAngelina had been seeing each other for two months. He couldn't be happier. George smiled at the thought of her. Now he needed to tell his parents something very important. He flew over to his family home. The first thing he noticed was that his oldest brother Bill was there.

"He Georgie" Mom replied.

"Hey George" Bill smiled.

"Hey, how is Fleur?" George asked.

"Great, Just great" Bill said smiling at the mention of his wife.

"Fleur is pregnant" Bill said. Bill obviously couldn't contain his excitement.

"Congratulations" George said giving his brother a one armed hug.

"What are you doing her George, I thought you were working at the shop today" His mother asked.

"I actually closed it early today. I needed to talk to you" George said.

"Are things with Angelina ok?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah, we decided were going to get married" George said quickly. His mother looked at him.

"George don't you think that's a little quick" Bill asked.

"Look you and Fleur" George pointed out.

"That's different. We dated for a year and was engaged for another year" Bill pointed out.

"I knew Angelina since were at Hogwarts together" George said. His mom remained silent.

"Mom, please say something" George said nervously.

"Are you sure of this George" His mom asked him.

"Yeah, I'm sure" George replied.

"Then I guess we have a wedding to plan" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thanks Mom" George said hugging her.

"When is the wedding going to be" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Next Summer" George replied.

"So soon" Mrs. Weasley said slightly panicked.

"If anyone can pull it off, you can mom" George said. For the first time since his brother died, he was happy and was at peace. He knew his mom was concerned with how fast this was going, but why should anything that makes him be happy be wrong.


	21. Brining Harry Back

**Disclaimer:** Because I have to say this, I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did but I don't. I don't want to be sued. It will forever be Jk. Rowling's. I am just a huge fan. This is a pure fan made story and is no way is an official Harry Potter story.

**Author's Note:** I am so excited for DH to come out soon Sorry it takes me so long to update but I have been so busy with my college classes. I hope to finish up with TR soon. I am currently working on another Harry Potter fanfic and another story in my Out of Time series.

* * *

Ch. 21 Bringing Harry Back

**Ginny POV: **

Ginny wanted to throw something. Of all the underhanded, spiteful things her brother had ever done this had to be the worse. Ginny couldn't fathom why they would lie to her about this. It was as if she had been punched in the stomach. Ginny didn't go charms. It was too much of a hardship to sit and listen in class. Instead Ginny went back to her dorm. When she crawled into bed she grabbed a tin box underneath her bed. She took out a picture. It was of her and Harry. Ginny remembered the day it was taken as if it was yesterday. Her and Harry were bored at Headquarters one day so they painted tattoos on themselves. The picture was taken by Harry's godfather Sirius. Ginny missed the former convict. Ginny remembered the day she found out he had died.

_Flashback:_

_The first thing she saw was Ron. Ron had a view cuts and bruises but other than that he didn't look any different. Hermione was still asleep and the only one up was Neville. Neville looked really sad,_

"_What happened?" Ginny asked._

"_Ginny something happened at the Ministry" Ron said._

"_Oh no, what happened?" Ginny asked panicked._

"_Sirius died" Ron said painfully. _

"_Sirius?" Ginny asked voice cracking. Where was Harry?_

"_Harry hasn't talked to us much." Ron said. Ginny got up.  
"Where are you're going?" _

"_Going to find Harry" Ginny said. It was raining outside. When she stepped outside it started to rain. She made her way to Hagrid's hut. Ginny knocked on the door._

"_Hagrid, have you seen Harry" Ginny said. It was hard to walk on crouches._

"_He left about a half an hour ago. Shouldn't you be in the Hospital Wing?" Hagrid asked. Ginny didn't answer him. She was about to go back to the castle when she saw someone by the lake. Ginny walked up slowly._

"_You want to be alone?" Ginny asked. Harry looked up at her. It was obviously he had just got done finishing cry. Harry shook his head._

"_Never again" Harry said shaking his head._

_End of Flashback_

Ginny covered herself in her blankets. She wished she could go back. She would be with Harry again, and Fred would still be alive. Ginny wondered if she would go back in time, knowing what happened. Could she go through it again? Could she go through the last few years again?

* * *

**Ron POV:**

After the big row with his sister, Ron was so angry. It wasn't enough that his sister said she hated him but it hurt that she thought he didn't support her. He was also irritated with his girlfriend at the moment. Why didn't she stick up for him, she never did.

"Damn, why did she have to tell her Mione?" Ron asked.

"Because Ronnie she needs to know the truth." Hermione said defending herself. Ron looked at her incredulously.

"Mione you know how she feels about Harry." Ron said.

"Yes I do, that's why she needed to know" Hermione. Ron couldn't meet her eye.

"I feel like you betrayed me" Ron said. Hermione was so angry.

"I am not going to argue about it Ronald" Hermione snapped. Ron knew she must be mad at him if she called him Ronald.

"You're the one who always starts the fight." Ron said. Hermione looked like she was ready to slap him.  
"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SUCH A JERK" Hermione screamed

"I hate it when you talk to me like that" Ron said.

"Well you're acting like a jerk to me" Hermione snapped.

"I am going to Quidditch practice" Ron snapped.

"Good" Hermione retorted. Ron hated fighting with Hermione. Ron never felt he was good enough to be with her. It was at this time that he wished that he had Harry to talk to. When they were friends at least he had someone to talk to when he and Hermione were fighting they were fighting. Ron felt like crawling in a hole right now.

* * *

**Neville POV:**

Neville had been in the library for hours. Neville had been looking through all the books on memory charms and enchantments. There was nothing that pinpointed exactly what kind of memory charm was on Harry. It would be hard to take the charm off of him if they didn't know which spell was on him. Neville's eyes were getting heavier and heavier. Finally he found something that looked promising.

_The Bad Day potion_

**In Medieval times the reverse if a memory charm was a potion that would make the drinker relieve the worst five days of their lives. This potion is currently not used today because of the chance of the drinker dying. It is said that the pain of these memories is worse than a Cruciatus Curse. The potion requires three object of importance of the drinker and a guild to go with the drinker into his memories. The ministry wanted to ban this potion when the last known person to take this potion had died, but could not be but was prevented by the healers of St. Mungo's **

The passage than went on to describes the ingredients. Neville didn't like the sound of this potion but it may be their only hope. _What if it killed him_? Neville needed to talk to Ron and Hermione about it. It was strange how much Neville had changed in the last few years. He was a completely different person than he was in first year. He wasn't nearly as clumsy as he was or afraid of the Slytherin anymore. He was grown man now. Despite all of these changes he didn't think he was strong enough to send his friend to his death. It might be worth the risk if they got Harry back.

* * *

**Draco's POV:**

Draco was finding it very difficult to concentrate. Charms had always been his worst subject. He looked at the clock ruefully. He still had ten minutes of this class. He might just die of boredom. It was that tiny Professor Flitwick was a bad teacher but since Draco was not good at charms he automatically found the subject dull. It was probably due to him growing up Malfoy.

"Professor Flitwick, can I see Mr. Malfoy" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Of course, off you go Mr. Malfoy" Professor Flitwick said. Draco gathered his things and followed Professor McGonagall out of the classroom.  
"Mr. Malfoy I just received an owl from your mother" Professor McGonagall said.

"What?" Draco said heart sinking. Professor McGonagall gave him a look up sympathy

"I am sorry to tell you this, but your father is dead" It was like the world shut down. Draco sunk to the flow. His legs felt like they couldn't support him anymore.


	22. Be Prepared

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter. All official Harry Potter projects are owned by JK. Rowling, No copyright infringement intended. This is purely fan made and is no way supported by JK. Rowling. Please don't sue because I am only a child and is no way the owner of Harry Potter. Lawyers scare me.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 22! I can't believe it. You getting ready for the Deathly Hallows? I am! I am getting down to the wire in Time Redo, but I still want those reviews. Pretty, pretty please. Thanks to those who reviews and who subscribed. It's always exciting to see someone reviewed or new subscriptions when I log into my email. Enjoy the chapter!

Ps. Please check out _How to Save a Shattered Soul_. It is written by my friend Ancient Bad Wolf. She is awesome. The story is a continuation of my story Ties that Bind.

* * *

Ch. 22 Be Prepared

**Draco POV:**

Professor McGonagall informed Draco he was to pack up his things and be prepared trod leave. His mom was awaiting his arrival. Draco went back to his dormitory to pack up. It only took ten minutes to gather all the things he will need. Draco tried to keep all thoughts away from his father. It hurt too much to think about it. Draco always wanted to be free from his father's s strict rules, but wasn't brave enough to try. In his family anything that went against his family's wishes would be disowned in a heartbeat. Draco wondered how his mom would great him.  
"Draco" His mother said tearfully.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"I came home and found him. It was a nasty scene, lots of blood" His mother said

"Is the ministry investigating it" Draco asked.  
"They claim that it's because he is a former Death Eater" She told him.

"So they will not be investigating it" Draco said angrily.

"I am afraid not" Narcissa said shaking her head.

"I don't think it was a wizard that did this" Draco said.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa said.

"Someone wanted killed him the muggle way" Draco said. Had he been in the same room with his father just weeks ago?

It was like a week from hell. Draco and his mother had to sell the mansion to pay for all the fees they had to pay. His father's funeral was on Wednesday. Draco might have been unhappy before but now he was miserable. It seemed like the changes he had made this year any different. He was still and ways will be a Malfoy and that will never change. Why should he have to change? If people want to know they needed to know the real him. All he knows now was that he was going to find Harry Potter and he was going to kill him. He knows it had to be him. What else could it be?

* * *

**Ginny POV:**

It was the second time in a week that she had found herself taking to an auror. They were giving her more information on the trial. They also talked about what she was going to tell the court. He

dad went with her for these meetings. The more times she was these meetings the more she became more anxious.

"You're very brave to this Miss Weasley" The auror said.

"Thanks for all you help" Mr. Weasley said. The auror left.

"So your mother tells me you had an argument with Ronald" Her father said getting up.

"I'm tired of him treating me like a child, he's not my father" Ginny said.

"Ginny your brothers are all very protective of you. You were affected more by this war then most, you shouldn't blame Ron for being overprotective" Arthur said.

"So you're saying I should talk to him" Ginny said.

"I am saying that life is too short to fight about things that don't matter" Arthur said.

"But dad he told me a big lie" Ginny said.

"When has Ron every done that? It's his first time, give him a get out of Azkaban free card" Arthur said.

"Fine I'll talk to him" Ginny said.

"That's my girl" Her dad said hugging her

* * *

**Ron POV:**

Ron hadn't talked to Ginny or Hermione since there row. He really wanted to talk to both of them. Ron knew he had a problem with temper but couldn't help it. He was so used to fighting with Hermione, even though he hated fighting with her. He also hated being in the library by himself

"Ron can we talk" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to" Ron said. Hermione sat done next to him.

"I'm sorry" Hermione said. Ron looked at surprised. She went over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the lips.  
"You're apologizing to me?" Ron said. Of all the time he had known Hermione she never apologized**  
**"Yeah, I shouldn't have gotten involved. I just hate seeing Ginny hurting" Hermione said.  
"Me too, I didn't know how to tell her about Harry" Hermione said. A note flew at them. Hermione picked it up and read it.

"It's from Neville he wants us to meet him at the Shrieking Shack" Hermione said.

"I wonder what happened." Ron said.

"Let's go see" Hermione said.

* * *

**Neville POV:**

Neville waited for Ron and Hermione to come. He knew now that he needed to tell them about the potion. Seeing the Daily Prophet confirmed it. Neville just hoped that they would come with an open mind. Something needed to be done and needed to be done now.

"Neville what's up?" Hermione asked.

"Have you seen the daily profit?" Neville asked handing them the paper. It was only after they were done reading did they look up.

"You think it was Harry" Hermione said.

"I have a feeling it was" Neville said.

"Why would Harry kill Lucius Malfoy" Ron asked.

"I don't know it doesn't make sense" Neville said.  
"We got to find him, maybe we can reverse the charm that is on him" Hermione suggested.  
"I been looking at that" Neville said.

"It's no good unless you know what charm was placed on him" Hermione said.  
"I found a way" Neville said.

"What" Hermione said?

"The Bad Day potion" Neville said.

"Neville it could kill him" Hermione said.

"I know but it's worth a try, right" Neville said.

"Explain how this potion works" Ron said. Neville explained.

"I don't know, it sounds dangerous" Ron said.

"It might be the only power we got" Neville pointed out.

"We have to think about this Neville" Hermione said.  
"No, I will not willingly send my best mate to his death" Ron said firmly.

"It might be the only way" Hermione pointed out.  
"I think we should let Ginny decide" Ron said.  
"Why?" Neville asked.

"Because she is the only that would be most affected by it" Ron said.

"He makes a good point" Hermione said.

"Fine, we will ask Ginny. We need to it do after Draco gets back" Neville said.

"Agreed" Ron and Hermione said. They needed to be prepared for any outcome. Either way someone's life was going to change. They just hoped it works in their favor.


	23. The Trial of Theodore Nott

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP. This is a purely fan made. This is no way to approved or supported by JK. Rowling. Besides I hate lawyers. I also have an allergy to courtrooms. It true!

**Author's Note:** DEATHLY HALLOWS! Thanks for the reviews and subscriptions and those who favorite my stories. You guys rock! Thanks so much for your positive feedback.

* * *

Ch. 23 The Trial of Theodore Nott

**Ginny's POV:**

The staircase had never been so intimidating. Ginny wanted to run. She had gotten up and flooed to the Ministry. Ginny's father met her at the entrance. She could tell her dad was as nervous as she was. However, she wished he would look her in the eye.

"Are you nervous Ginny?" Her dad asked.

"Yes" Ginny said.

"You'll be fine, just tell Ministry what happened and you will be fine" Dad said. Her dad turned around and gave him a hug.

"I love you, Ginny" Mr. Weasley said kissing her on the forehead.

"Love you too Daddy" Ginny said. She took a deep breath and went to. Finally the aurors came and brought her.

"Miss Weasley can you explain what happened that night" The Minister asked.

"Well I got detention for hexing a Slytherin" Ginny asked.

"Why" The Minister asked.

"I didn't actually do it. The Carrows just wanted an excuse to give me a detention" Ginny said.

"What happened after detention" The Ministry asked.

"I was going back to my House when Nott grabbed me" Ginny said

"Did he threaten you at all" The ministry asked concerned. Ginny knew it must be hard for Kingsley to listen to this after they gotten to know each other so well because he was a member of the order.  
"Yes he said if I told anyone he was going to hurt my family and friends" Ginny said.

"Why do you think he chose you?" Kingsley Shackelbolt.

"I don't know" Ginny said truthfully.

"Ministry if I could speak" A voice said.

"Yes Ms. Umbridge" Kingsley said. It couldn't be clearly that he wished she wouldn't speak.

"I was wondering if the court knew of Ms. Weasley being promiscuous at school" Umbridge asked. Ginny wanted to slap that smirk off your dumb face. She was once a Professor at Hogwarts and she wasn't at all popular with the students. She was so angry.

"That is really known of your business whether I was a virgin or not. I said no" Ginny snapped.

"I think Umbridge that you should refrain from speaking as I can see your distressing the witness" The Minister said. Umbridge looked crestfallen.

"Please continue" The minister said.

"I begged him to stop. I couldn't through him off because he's bigger than me" Ginny said.

"Do you believe that he would do it again?" The Minister asked.

"Yes, I heard that he did this to other people after I was attacked" Ginny said.

"Why didn't you report it" The Minister asked.

"I guess I was still afraid" Ginny answered.

"What brought you to report it" The Minster asked kindly.

"I saw in the newspaper he was being investigated for it" Ginny answered.

"Did he talk to you after the attack?" The Minister asked. The jury looked thoughtfully look at the witness intently.

"He just told me to keep my mouth shut or I'll be sorry" Ginny said.

"Thank you Ms. Weasley you may step down now" The Minister said politely. They called Padma Patil. Her story was the same as hers. Ginny realized she made the right decision.

"All in favor of conviction" The minister asked. All hands were up.

"Guilty of all charges." The Minister declared. "Mr. Nott will report back here tomorrow for sentences" The Minister told the court. The aurors Nott to the entrance.

For the first time in weeks she felt relief. Relief that she made the right choice. The trial was all over. She could finally breathe easy again. She was so happy. There was only one thing she had to deal with now, Harry.

* * *

**George POV:**

George decided to close the shop early today. Angelina was getting her dress today, and George wanted to talk to his mom about plans for the wedding. He hadn't seen his mom for a week. He always loved to come home.

"Hey Georgie" His mother greeted him.

"Hey Mom" George said.

"Slow day at the shop?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah, I figured we could work on the wedding" George hopefully.

"Of course dear, did you decide where you're going to have it" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I was hoping we could have it here" George said.

"Really" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes, Angelina loved the idea" George said.

"Oh this is exciting. Do you know who you want for your Best Man?" His Mother asked. George looked at her. He hadn't thought of it. The one that was supposed to be his Best Man was died.

"Hey mom can we talk about this later I really need to go see about this place to open up a new shop" George said.

"Oh ok dear" Mrs. Weasley concerned.

"I'll see you later" George said. He left so quick that he was gone before his mother could respond. George wondered when this feeling like a part of him was missing would stop.


	24. The Beginning of the Plan

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Grr, I wished I did. Harry Potter is owned by JK. Rowling. No Copyright infringement. This is an unofficial fan made story. It is in no way written by JK. Rowling. Please don't sue! I don't need that kind of stress during final exams (lol).

**Author's Note:** 24! OMG It took a lot to get here. Sorry it took long to get it up but life as a college student is a crazy one. I am really starting to tie up the plot now. Thanks so much for the reviews and those who subscribe to my stories. Please keep them coming. I love the reviews! Please enjoy the chapter and remember to review. DEATHLY HALLOWS IS HERE! It took long enough lol.

* * *

Ch. 24 The Beginning of the Plan

**Draco POV:**

Draco was ready to do what he had to do. He needed to avenge his father. Draco didn't know why but he need to. He just needed to opportunity to do. A week after his father died he returned to Hogwarts. He didn't know how he felt about being friends with the Gryffindors anymore. As long as they don't get in my way, Draco thought. Draco hadn't sleep much and was anticipating seeing his new friends again.

"Welcome back Draco" Dean said smiling as he entered their dormitory.

"Sorry to hear about your father, that's rough mate" Seamus said.

"It's ok. It was hard to leave my mom after though" Draco said seriously.

"I bet how long were your parents were together?" Dean asked.

"23 years" Draco replied. His dorm mates gave him the look of upmost sympathy. The door opened at Ron Weasley walked in.

"Hey Draco, can we talk outside" Ron asked.

"Sure" Draco said. He followed Ron out the room.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Neville needs to fill you in, now" Draco said.

"About?" Draco asked.

"About whether or not we use this potion that could kill Harry" Ron said.

* * *

**George POV:**

George was on his second bottle of firewhiskey. The best thing he could say about it was that he didn't drink the first one as fast as he once did. It was two days after he had the talk with his mom and he still couldn't shake it. How the hell could he have forgotten about Best Man. George figured because he had been deliriously happy about getting married that he just forgotten. Was he a horrible person to be that happy when his best friend is dead?

"Don't you think you've had enough" A stern voice said behind him.

"Sod off Percy" George said rather cruelly.

"Mom told me what happened" Percy said sitting down beside him.

"Yeah" George said.

"I know it's hard" Percy said calmly.

"What the hell do you know? You made up with the family five minutes before he died" George snapped.

"I watched him die George. I had to break the news to our parents." Percy said raising his voice. George was about to make a retort when Percy raised his hand to silence him.

"The way you act it's like you're the only one that is affected by Fred's death. How can you be that selfish? I may not be the best role model but at least I'm not sitting in my house pitying myself and drinking all the time.

"I don't think that" George said.

"Then what do you think. Talk about it" Percy demanded.

"I feel like I can't laugh or be happy" George said.

"Fred wouldn't want that" Percy said.

"I don't want anyone to be Best Man" George said.

"You don't have to have one" Percy pointed out.

"I was so happy to be getting married" George said.

"You should be. Fred would want you to be excited" Percy said.

"Angelina nearly had a heartache when I proposed" George said.

"You never told us how you did it" Percy said curiously.

_Flashback:_

_George had Angelina to meet him at the shop. It wasn't open but that was the best for them to meet. George never got really got nervous but right now he was terrified. _

"_Hey Georgie" Angelina greeted kissing him on the lips._

"_How are you" George asked._

"_Good and yourself?" Angelina said brightly._

"_Let's go take a walk" George suggested. They walked a little ways down the street._

"_Angelina I don't know how I would have survived this year without you" George said._

"_I'm sure you would have been fine" Angelina replied._

"_I know we didn't get off to the best start" George said._

"_You got better though" Angelina told him._

"_Yeah because of you" George said._

"_I love you Angelina" George said sweetly. _

"_I love you to Georgie what's this about?" Angelina asked. George got down on an empty knee._

"_Will you marry me" George asked._

"_Are you serious" Angelina said breathlessly. _

"_Very" George smiled._

"_Yes I'll marry you" Angelina said tearfully. _

_End of Flashback_

"You know I don't know if I ever told you but I'm so proud of you" Percy said.

"Thanks it means a lot coming from you" George said.

"You knew I always wished I had Fred and yours sense of humor" Percy said.  
"You did?" George asked.

"Of course" Percy said.

"I always thought we annoyed you" George said truthfully.

"No, I just didn't like that I was known as the boring brother" Percy said.

"You were proud of being the smart one" George said.

"So are you" Percy said.

"Thanks but I'm as smart as you" George said.

"Don't say that. None of my siblings are dumb" Percy said. George gave him a grateful smile.  
"What am I going to do about Best Man" George asked.

"I got a suggestion" Percy said.

"What?" George said.

"Have Ron be your Best Man" Percy said. George looked at him thoughtfully.

"That's a great idea. Will you be one of my groomsman" George asked.

"Of course" Percy smiled. George hugged him.

"I am really happy you asked me" Percy said.

"Thanks for coming, Perce" George said.

"It was my pleasure. Let's hope mom never finds out that you were drinking" Percy said.

"She would have a heart attack" George smirked  
"That she would" George smirked

* * *

**Ginny's POV:**

Ginny was late meeting Neville, Ron and Hermione. They needed to talk about a few things and Ginny knew what it was about. Neville told her to meet them in the Room of Requirement. She was ready for them to explain things to her. She felt really nervous. The after trial euphoria feeling was wearing out. She felt so powerful after Nott's conviction that nothing would shake her confidence. Now though she wasn't so sure. Why is it always Harry that made her feel like that.

"Thanks for coming Ginny" Ron said relieved.

"Of course I would come, why wouldn't I?" Ginny asked giving her brother and encouraging smile.  
"I am glad you came" He said smiling.

"What did you guys want to talk to me about" Ginny asked. They looked at one another nervously. Ginny wished they stopped beating around the bush. The longer they took to explain the farther way Harry was from them, from her.

"We found a potion that could help Harry" Neville began.

"The catch is that it might kill him and we need a few things" Hermione said.

"Why are you guys asking me" Ginny asked.

"Because we feel that it should be your final word" Neville said. Neville explained more about the potion.

"What do you think?" Ron asked. Draco hadn't said a word.

"I think we should do it, but I refuse to go with him" Ginny said.

"Ron what about you" Neville asked.

"Yes to the potion but I don't want to go with him" Ron asked. Neville turned to Hermione.

"I have the same answer." Hermione replied shaking her head. They looked at Draco.

"I think Draco should do it" Ron said.

"Why" Draco asked.

"Because you're not so emotionally involved" Ron said.

"Ron's right Draco" Hermione agreed.

"I'll do it" Draco agreed.

"So it's settled. Now we need to find some objects that are important to Harry" Neville said.

"I think I know where we can get them" Ron said. Ron looked guilty. It must be hard to be plotting against his best friend.

"I'll make the actually potion" Hermione said.

"We need to find Harry as well" Ginny pointed out.

"I forgot that little detail" Neville said.

"Where are we going to find Harry" Ron said.

"I'm here" A voice behind them said. They turned around and meet face to face with familiar pair of green eyes. He had a wand pointed at all five of them


	25. Revisiting the Fourth Task

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. All HP characters are owned JK. Rowling. This is purely fan made. No copyright infringement intended. This chapter is based off Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

**Author's Note: **Chapter 25! I love getting alerts that people have subscribed to my stories or favorite my stories. I also love the reviews.

* * *

Ch. 25 Revisiting the Fourth Task

**All POV:**

All they could do was look. They were paralyzed with shock. They hadn't expected him to be here. It made things easier with him being her. Being so shocked most of the people present forgot they had their wands

"Nobody Move" James said. The others just looked at him. He was shaking. He didn't know if any of them had a wand.

"Were trying to help you" Ron said defensively. He wanted to slap his friend to talk some sense to him. This wasn't

"To hell you are" James shouted.

"You don't want to do this" Hermione said calmly. This wasn't Harry, at least not completely.

"I just want the girl" James said pointing at Ginny.  
"Why?" Ginny said shocked. She has wanted to know that since Halloween. James was suddenly immobile.

"What the" Ron looked around confused.

"I cast the body bind charm" Draco explained.

"I didn't know you knew wordless magic" Hermione said thoughtful.

"It's not something I brag about" Draco said pointedly.

"I don't understand why he is interested in Ginny" Neville said.

"Never mind that we need to tie him up as fast as we can" Ginny said hurriedly.

"I got Harry's invisibility cloak, his photo album, and his wand" Ron said.  
"We can't use his wand" Neville argued. Ron glared at him  
"I don't have anything else" Ron said getting upset. He didn't want to be the one to ruin the plan.

"I have something" Ginny said. She took out a piece of parchment.

"The Marauders Map" Hermione said recognizing it.

"Yeah, it was Harry's dad" Ginny said. Harry told her all about it.  
"I feel like I'm betraying him" Ron said.

"He will thank us" Neville said trying to make Ron feel better.

It was lucky that they made the potion. It gave them more time. They still weren't sure they were doing the right thing. The only problems they see know is having Harry drink the potion. They knew they were going to have to force him.  
"Ok you guys need to watch him and make sure he doesn't start shaking" Draco said.  
"What will happened" Ginny asked.

"I would need to get out as fast as I could" Draco said.  
"You ready Draco?" Ron asked.

"Yeah" Draco replied.

* * *

**Draco POV:**

Draco suddenly found himself in a graveyard. Where the hell was he? He looked around to see another boy. Harry was just about to wake up. Draco knew he was going to be furious. He got out his wand out. As he expected Harry was not too happy.  
"WHERE AM I" He screamed.

"I don't know. This is your memory" Draco explained.

"What did you do to me" He spat.

"It's potion" Draco said.

"Well undo what you did" James demanded

"I can't" Draco said.

"What do I have to do?" James snapped.

"You have to go to the five previous memories of yours" Draco said

"Fine I'll play along" James said spitefully.

"Don't you recognize were we are" Draco asked him.

"No" James snapped. He looked around the graveyard. His eyes met a particular grave marker.

"We have to go, now" James said slightly panicking. Draco looked at the grave it said _Tom Riddle_. Draco understoodwhat his memory was, the fourth task.

"We got to go" James said panicking. The heard a pop. Two figures were appeared as if they had fallen out of the sky. Draco grabbed James and they hid behind the gravestone.

"Kill the spare" A weak voiced hiss. Draco shivered he knew that voice, he hoped to never hear it again. James looked like he was going to be sick.

"Who was that kid" James asked.

"Well the one with the black hair is you, the other one was Cedric Diggory" Draco explained.

"What is that man doing" James said, he looked pale. James screamed.

"Voldemort" He said.

"You do know remember" Draco said.

"I don't know how I know that name" James said. Draco could kill him right here and now. No, he thought. They other days are going to get him for sure.

"Why don't I remember this?" He asked.  
"I don't know" Draco said truthfully.  
"That man is ugly" James said.  
"That's what everyone says when they first see him" Draco said.

"How could a man cut off his own hand?" James said weakly.

"He was a Death Eater that wanted Voldemort to comeback" Draco explained.

"This was what my life was like" James said looking at Voldemort and his younger self dueling.  
"Pretty much" Draco said. James watched the scene and didn't anything.

"I think we have to go now" Draco said. It was like they had been yanked though fog. When the sensation stopped they found themselves on the ground this time they were outside a muggle house.


	26. Return to Private Drive

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Harry Potter is the amazing creation of JK. Rowling. This is purely for entertainment. I repeat this is not an official Harry Potter story.

**Author's Note:** Getting closure can you feel it? Thanks everyone for subscribing and favoriting my stories. You guys are awesome and it keeps me writing. I hate to sound like a greedy two year old but more reviews please!

* * *

Ch. 26 Return to Private Drive

**James and Draco POV:**

"Where are we?" James asked

"I think were at your relatives' house" Draco said looking around. Everything about this street said muggle.

"Relatives?" James questioned

"I guess so. You don't normally talk about them" Draco said thoughtfully. Come to think of it, Draco was sure he had heard that Potter's relatives despised him. They walked up the drive way.

"BOY come here" A man's voice bellowed.

"Yes Uncle Vernon" A scared voice said. Draco looked around to see a tiny boy in huge clothes. The boy's face was filthy. Draco couldn't help but notice the fear in the younger Harry's voice.

"The Hales are coming for dinner tonight, and I want you out of our way" Uncle Vernon spat.

"Please don't lock me in the cupboard again" the tiny boy said quickly.

"Of course not, you are you go to the park and stay there until your cousin come and get you" Uncle Vernon snapped.  
"But it's dark out" Harry said frighten.

"Stop being a baby and do it, boy" Uncle Vernon said nastily. The boy looked defeated and walked out of the yard.

"These are my relatives" James said with disbelief. How could anyone treat a child like that?

"Apparently" Draco said disgustedly. His parents may have been strict but at least they never humiliated him like these awful people did to their only nephew. Draco thought Potter's only living relatives spoiled him rotten. Wrong was an understatement. He especially hated them for making him feel sympathy for Potter of all people. Could he kill him now?  
"Let's follow you" Draco said. James agreed with a nod. The younger Harry walked toward an abandon park. Immediately the young boy went to the swings. Harry wasn't there for five minutes when other kids started to appear.

"Oh look it, it's Four Eyes" A boy sneered. Draco couldn't help but see a little of himself in the boy. Harry didn't reply.

"Freak has no response" The boy jeered.

"It's not only a freak he is stupid." Another boy said.

"Leave me alone" Harry retorted.

"I don't think we will" the boy said. Harry began to run.

"Get back here freak" the boys called.

"Leave me alone" Harry cried. He ran back into his house.

"Boy what are you doing?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"They were going to beat me up Uncle Vernon" Harry said defending himself.

"PETUNIA" Vernon shouted.

"Yes Vernon" Aunt Petunia said curiously.

"The boy is bothering the other boys" Vernon said.

"I'm not Uncle Vernon honestly" Harry said.

"I would expect you to be a bit more grateful, we raised you since you were a baby. We took you in, when we should have sent you to an orphanage. " Uncle Vernon told him.

"I would have rather lived in an orphanage" Harry whispered. Unexpectedly Uncle Vernon slapped him across the face.

"VERNON" Petunia yelled shrilly. Vernon took his small nephew by the collar of his shirt and shoved him in a cupboard. Did Potter actually sleep there?

"Let me out" Harry cried.

"Not until you learned to behave" Uncle Vernon said locking the door.

"LET ME OUT" Harry screamed.

* * *

**Draco POV:**

"You have lovely relatives" Draco said awkwardly. He didn't know what he was suddenly feeling. Was it pity?

"I want to stop now" James said.

"We can't, sorry Potter" Draco said truly meaning it.

"It's going to get a lot worse" James stated.

"Afraid so" Draco said.

"I suppose were off to the next memory" James said matter of factly. At his words the familiar tug pulled them through the fog. When they came to, they found themselves in a familiar setting to both of them. They should notice this place. They had been coming here since they were eleven.

* * *

**Ginny POV:**

The group of Gryffindors was looking at the two unconscious men with anxiety. Tension filled the air like a thick fog. No one had spoken since the men went unconscious. Ginny was now truly regretting giving them permission to do this. It was stupid and she didn't know if in the end she would get Harry back.

"They only have three more days to go" Hermione said. It was typical of Hermione to be the first to speak.

"Ginny, I been meaning to ask you, Why did you quit the Quidditch team?" Ron asked.

"I just didn't want to play anymore" Ginny said uncomfortably. She didn't want to have this discussion when things were so bleak right now.

"Quidditch isn't the only thing she gave up on" Neville said angrily. Ginny was so shocked, Neville almost never got angry. Neville stomped out of the room. Ginny followed him.

"What's your problem Neville" Ginny asked demanded.

"You" Neville answered.

"What did I do" Ginny asked.

"Do you have any feelings for Harry at all anymore" He asked.

"Of course I do" Ginny defended.

"He doesn't mean anything to you" Neville shouted

"He means everything to me" Ginny said truthfully.

"You have a funny way of showing it" Neville snapped.

"What did I do that got you so angry" Ginny asked.

"Fleur didn't care when Bill got scratched by a werewolf, and Tonks didn't give a damn that Professor Lupin was a werewolf" Neville. At the mention of her dead friends Ginny's heart began to beat fast.

"He broke up with me Neville" Ginny defended.  
"Why didn't you fight for him" Neville asked.

"What did you expect me to do, beg him on my hands and knees not break up with me" Ginny asked furiously.

"No, I expected you to do what the Dursleys never did. I always wanted to have a relationship like yours and Harry's because it seemed so perfect." Neville said. He seemed to have calmed down.

"Our relationship wasn't perfect Neville. We fought like anyone else. He would always make sure to tell me when I was being insensitive and I always retorted by pointing out he was a pain in the ass, which he was most of the time." Ginny said. Neville made a sound as if his laugh got stuck in his throat.

"I don't like how you gave up on him so easily." Neville said sadly.

"How do you think I gave up on him?" Ginny asked.

"Well you do spend a lot of time with Draco now and you agreed to the potion very quickly" Neville pointed out.

"I want Harry back, Nev. I would have agreed to go to Azkaban if it meant he was himself again. Draco and I are friends, nothing else" Ginny said.


	27. Losing Dumbledore

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is owned by Jk. Rowling. This is an unofficial, fan-made Harry Potter stories. I don't want to be sued. I have a strange fear of Lawyers.

**Author's Note:** I love all the feedback I am getting from my stories. It feels me with such joy that people are reading and liking my stories. Please read and reviewed. Also feel free to send me a PM.

* * *

Ch. 27 Losing Dumbledore

**James POV:**

James head was spinning. He hated when he was pulled through these memories. This time he was expecting it but it stilled winded him. He was starting not to feel well at all. He felt dizzy and feverous. Draco seemed to be feeling fine. He shook his head and the feeling passed.

"Why are we back at Hogwarts?" James asked. His life seemed to be so turbulent and he wasn't sure he wanted to know more. It was hard to follow what was going on. Blondie seemed to know more than he did.

"I have a hunch" Draco said. He knew what this memory must be. It was the night Dumbledore died. Draco hadn't thought about this night in a long time. It was his last night of freedom for a full year. Draco knew that it was Harry that gave him back his freedom.

"I know that old man" James realized. He recognized the silver beard, the half-moon glasses. He just couldn't put a name to the face. The man seemed to be in a lot of pain, and he was clutching his hand.

"Who is that man?" James asked. A feeling of Déjà Vu appeared again. This was crazy. This could not be his life. He didn't want it to be his life. He wanted to have his old life back. At least he had a father.

"Albus Dumbledore" Draco stated.

"What's wrong with him?" James asked. The man looked like he was just about to faint. James felt a rush of affection for the old man. Did he really know him? Try as he might he still couldn't find any memory of this Albus Dumbledore.

"I don't know." Draco said truthfully. He never did find out what they were doing that night.

"What happened to my glasses?" James asked.

"I don't know?" Draco said.

"I don't understand?" James says clearly upset.

"Get Severus" Albus Dumbledore said.

"Wait why you are there?" James asked.

"I'm really sorry" Draco said. A 16 year old Draco came out.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"I had my orders" Draco explained.

"What orders" James asked.

"It's a long story" Draco said quickly.

"I have the time" James retorted.

"I had to do it to become a death eater" Draco said.

"You killed him" James said angrily.

"No let me explain" Draco said.

* * *

**Ron POV**

They had been waiting for almost an hour. Ron always had a problem with patience, but it seemed like today was worse. Even though he does not concern this boy James to be his best mate, he still was worried. Somewhere inside this heartless boy was Harry.

"I don't like this" Ron said. It was the same thought that he had for the past hour.

"Harry's heart is accelerating" Hermione stated. The screen showed it to be true.

"We should stop this" Ginny said.

"It might be worse if we take it him out of it" Neville said.

"Neville is right Ron, we should wait a little longer" Ginny agreed.  
"It looks like he's getting worse" Ron stated.

"If he does, we have to get him and Draco out" Neville said.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Neville" Hermione said. Ron sincerely hoped he did to.

The group of witches and wizards both looked at one another with uncertainty. Did they do the right thing? Was this potion to dangerous? They wished they knew more about the future, which was as of now very dark and uncertain.

* * *

**Draco POV:**

Draco was afraid of James. That much he knew now. It wasn't the same scrawny first year boy he picked on in first year. The truth was that he was involved with Dumbledore death would make him a target of retaliation. He knew that Harry knew he was there that night. Draco was not remotely afraid of Harry, but he was of James. The fact that James was going to know this, made Draco feel apprehensive. What was worse was that Draco was struggling with sympathizing with Potter. Half an Hour ago he was ready to kill him. Draco read up on this potion and knew people can be killed psychically in these memories. The knife that was in his pocket was for such a thing. As they watched the memory it made Draco look even worse. Then finally the old professor's true murderer appeared.

"ALBUS" James yelled suddenly.

"Potter, there's nothing you can do, he's gone" Draco said grabbing him. They couldn't interfere.

"We have to do something" James said.  
"We can't" Draco said firmly.  
"PLEASE" James cried.  
"I'm so sorry" Draco said. For the first time in his life he truly meant it. Again they were pulled through fog. They landed outside a cottage-like house. Draco never seen this house but he knew it had to be the house where Harry Potter's parents were murdered in.

The foolish boy got himself captured again. He could feel it. Why he kept that boy around was still a mystery to him. When he found that boy all he wanted the boy to do was to do his bidding. He couldn't even do one simple thing. The boy was nothing to him. He knew the more people he knew were around the boy, the more himself the boy would become. He couldn't have that. That is why he had the boy kill his ex-girlfriend. The girl would have undone the spell if he let her live. The stupid boy failed and it looks like he was in somebody else's hands. He hoped his friends would turn against him after Lucius Malfoy was murdered. The boy didn't do that murder. He hoped Malfoy's useless son would finish the boy off. If not, then he certainly would.


	28. Start of a Legend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I am a 20 year old that has nothing to do. For good measure the memory portion of this chapter has information revealed in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

**Author's Note: **After this chapter only 2 or 3 chapters left! I love hearing from my readers (hint, hint). Thanks so much for all the reviews and the subscriptions. I appreciated it a lot. Thanks so much! I will be updating more since I'm on break from college.

* * *

Ch. 28 Start of a Legend

**Draco POV:**

Draco should have anticipated this. He knew Potter's parent's death must be at least one of his worst days. Draco didn't expect him to have full memory of it. Draco always though Potter's parents were rich, why did they live in a cottage. _The most likely gave up their real house to live here while they hid from the Dark Lord,_ said a nasty voice said to him. He felt guilty because he knew his parents were the kind of people the Potters were hiding from.

"What is this place?" James asked.

"I think this was your house" Draco answered.

"Was?" James questioned.

"You'll see in a few minutes" Draco explained. He didn't want to be the one to tell Harry this.

James looked in the cottage window. James was memorized by what he saw. He saw a man on the floor playing with an infant. The child was giggling as he took his father's wand. The father quickly took the wand way.

"No Harry, don't take daddy's wand" James Potter said cheerfully.

"James" A woman's voice called.

"Coming Lily" James called. James went out of the room.

"I don't understand this doesn't seem so bad" James said to Draco.  
"I think it might get bad in a bit" Draco explained.

"I'm going to put Harry to bed" The woman said finally coming to view. Draco thought Potter look like a perfect match of his parents. It surprised Draco that his mother had red hair.

James Potter sat on the coach and read the newspaper as he waited for his wife. Draco was waiting for hell to break loose, but the minutes passed boy. Suddenly they heard footsteps. In the distance they heard a child scream. They hide in the darkness. The hooded figure that appeared didn't need an introduction. Lord Voldemort was here

* * *

**Neville POV:**

The Shrieking Shack was starting to get colder. It wasn't a pleasant place to spend time in. The old shack told the story of pain and suffering. It had a strong air of neglect. The only things in the room were broken furniture and cobwebs. It might not be the ideal place to do such a dangerous potion but it made sure they weren't disturbed.

"He's in distress" Neville said panicking.

"Harry really doesn't look good" Ron said worried for his friend.

"They must be on the second to last day" Hermione said. Harry let out a soft moan.

"He's he supposed to do that" Ginny said worriedly.

"I'm not sure" Neville said unsure.

"This has to work Neville" Ginny said.

"I know it does" Neville said. He felt like a scared first year again. Then they heard a bang.

"What's that?" Ginny asked. It sounded like a door slam. Ron looked out the door.

"No one's there" Ron said. Neville knew that Ron and Hermione had history and the Shrieking Shack.

"Must be hearing things" Hermione said.

"You're not hearing things" A voice said. The teenagers looked around and were shocked at what they found.

* * *

**James POV:**

James was feeling well. His head was spinning. His real parents were dead. When he found out that he wasn't his father's son he hoped his life was at least better than his truly was. No wonder why he ran away. If the three days he already experience were any indication, his old life was horrible. James didn't want to see anymore. He still needed to witness this memory. He felt helpless as the hooded figured entered the house.

"Lily, take Harry and go!" James's true father yelled.

"AVADA KADAVA!" hissed the Hooded Figure. What James heard next shocked him.  
"JAMES!" yelled Lily. Did he just say James? His father's name was James. He couldn't believe it.

"We have to help her" James said voice cracking.

"Listen Potter, I know it's your mom, but she's already dead. There is nothing we can do. We can't be seen." Draco said calmly. James fell to the ground. He sobbed. Seconds later they heard.

"AVADA KADAVRA"

"Nooo" James screamed. They let the woman died. How could they be so heartless? It wasn't fair. He just saw who his mother was and now she was dead. James couldn't explain it but he knew what those words meant, death. The small cottage sudden lit up. Draco and James stepped back.

"What happened?" James asked.

"That is something that a lot of people in the Wizarding world would like to know" Draco said. Then they saw someone else approach from the sky. It was a big man.  
"Hagrid came and got you" Draco asked amazed. No wonder Potter seemed to be so close to the half giant. There was a somber look on Hagrid's face. Hagrid was about to leave when he heard a wail.

"Oh my goodness" Hagrid said looking though the rumble. Finally he found the source of the noise.

"Hey little tyke" Hagrid cooed. His fat fingers trace the tiny cut on the infant's forehead. He used

"Poor thing" Hagrid said. Hagrid took a blanket out of his pocket. They were joined by a new man.

"I'll KILL HIM" The man screamed. The new man started to sob. Hagrid hugged the man.

"Let me take Harry, Hagrid. I'm all he has now" The man said. The man had black, medium length hair. He was a good looking man. He obviously hadn't been affect by the war yet.

"I have to take him to the Dursleys. Dumbledore told me to take him there. He is in shock. I don't think he expected me to find Harry alive" Hagrid said.  
"Take my motorcycle Hagrid. I won't need it" The man said.

What happen next they never knew because again they were pulled through the fog again? James didn't want to see the last memory. Seeing his parent murdered was hard enough. He couldn't keep the image of the man out of his head. The look of anguish on the man's face haunted him. There was the familiar feeling of Déjà vu. James didn't catch the man's name. They final came to a stop. When the room stopped spinning, James took in his surroundings. They were in the strangest room yet. It was lightly lit and was filled with orbs.

"Were in the Ministry of Magic?" Draco said confused. James was confused to. Why were they here?


	29. Tragedy at the Ministry of Magic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is owned by Jk. Rowling. No one could create the world that she has made. This chapter is referencing to a scene in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_.

Author's Note: Chapter 29, oh yeah. This was the hardest chapter to write for me. But I made it! This story has taken me the longest to write. I am so happy that it's finally done! I hope my readers enjoy the final chapter to _Time Redo_. Thanks again for the reviews and subscriptions.

* * *

Ch. 29 Tragedy at the Ministry of Magic

**Ron POV:**

Ron couldn't believe what he saw. Was it a joke? It couldn't be. His family was an old Pureblood family; he never heard anything about something like this happening. You could have heard a pin drop it was so quiet.

"Malfoy" Ron said shocked.  
"What, how is this possible" Neville asked stammering.

"I came with a warning" Future Draco said business like.

"What warning" Ginny said.

"The night is coming. Make sure that no Weasley is at Hogwarts that night" Draco told them.

"What's going to happen" Hermione asked.

"An explosion. I think the only one that is going to stop it you Ginny" Draco said.

"Me, what am I going to do" Ginny asked.

"This potion that your working on will not do help. The only person that will be able to bring Harry back to himself is Ginny." Draco said.

"I don't think he even knows me" Ginny said.

"Just trust me. He'll know it's you" Draco said.

"How, we can never be together after this" Ginny said.

"He's still they boy you stood under the stars with. He's the person who you planed you life out with. What was it that you were going to name your son again, oh yeah James Sirius" Draco said.  
"I was fifteen. We just started going out" Ginny defended. Ron was shocked. He never realized how serious their relationship was. He noticed that Ginny never looked that way at any other boy except Harry. Ron decided that if there really was a thing as soul mates his sister and Harry were the best except, him and Hermione of course.  
"So you didn't mean any of it. You didn't mean it when both of you planned your whole wedding out." Draco asked questioningly.

"How do you know this?" Ginny asked. Ron grabbed his sisters had and squeezed it. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a young woman who loved his best friend.

"Harry told me" Draco said after a few moments of silence. It was as if he was deciding if it was the right thing to tell her.

"Harry did" Ginny said.

"Harry's not gone forever Ginny. He just went away for a little while" Draco said. Ginny looked at him.

"Please Ginny. Do it for Harry's godson, your godson" Draco said.

"Teddy?" Ginny said terrified.  
"His fine, but Harry would be devastated if he can't bring his godson to the Hogwarts Express" Draco told her.

"Why wouldn't he be able to" Ginny asked.

"If this happens Teddy's grandmother wouldn't let Harry have anything to do with him" Draco explained.

* * *

**James POV:**

The room they were in was strange. It had these glass orbs. One thing that caught James's attention was an archway. James couldn't explain it but he knew the archway was bad. They heard footsteps and shouting in the distance. Finally a group of people came to view. A few of them he recognized. He recognized both of the Weasley and that Hermione girl, and Neville. There was a blond girl with them. He saw himself. He was at least a year older then the memory he saw of Lord Voldemort's return.

"I think this is the day my dad got arrested" Draco said.

"What did your dad get arrested for?" James asked.

"Being a Death Eater" Draco said.

"Someone else is coming" James said.

"Hide" Draco said quickly. A series of red and green spark erupted. The group of teenagers was fighting the Death Eaters. Was anyone going to help them? It seemed like they were fighting forever.

"RON!" James screamed. When a curse hit the redhead.

"He'll be fine" Draco said. Ron was one of the people that made it out of the Ministry of Magic that made it out that day. Finally the group of people entered the battle. James was taking the newcomers in. One had a strange looking eye; another mad had deep scars on his face, and a woman who had spiky hair.

"I told you to stay at headquarters" The man with the deep scars said.

"It's Harry, Remus you didn't expect me to sit on my arse at home" The man said. James recognizes the man. He was in the last memory. Who was he? James obviously met him before. The two me joined the battle. James saw the one man talk to him. The impression James had was that they had been friends for a very long time. He guessed it was in the way they talked to one another. The spiky hair witch was fighting with the other witch. Finally the woman was knocked out. The man that was talking to James early went to fight with the other woman.

"Come on you can do better than that" The man mocked. Suddenly the man fell through the arch.

"SIRIUS" James yelled. The younger him had the same reaction. He called Sirius name again.

"Harry, it's too late. There's nothing you can do. He's gone" The man named Remus said.

"Sirius" James said he fell to the ground. Suddenly he began vomited. He wiped the tears in his eyes.

"IT WAS YOUR AUNT" James yelled.

"What" Draco said scared. James smacked him.

"Why, why of did he chose me" James ask having him by the throat.

"I don't know" Draco said afraid. James smacked him again. Everything went dark. When they finally came to. They were in the Shrieking Shack.

"What happened" Neville asked.  
"Harry" Hermione said. James stepped back.

"I might look like Harry but I'm not. I can never be Harry again" James ran out the Shrieking Shack. He needed to go anywhere. Anywhere but here. He knew who the man was now. He was his godfather. James looked back at all the memories. The memories he wished he could erase again.


	30. Time Redo

**Disclaimer: **Yeah don't own Hp. So what? I have to put this down. Don't want to be accused of copyrighting and having to go to jail. I wouldn't do well in jail.

**Author's Note: **FINAL CHAPTER! This has been amazing to write. To celebrate I would love a review, Please. Hehe enjoy.

* * *

Ch. 30 Time Redo

**Draco POV:**

"What are we going to do now?" Ron asked.

"He's gone. We got to find him first" Neville said.

"I still can't believe Future me came back" Draco said. He was wiping off blood from his lip. He took went in to pocket to look for his wand.

"Draco, what's that" Ginny said.

"What" Draco said confused.

"What were you doing with a knife in your pocket?" Hermione asked.

"I…I" Draco stammered.

"Why do you have a knife in your pocket, Malfoy?" Ron said dangerously. Ron slammed him against the wall.

"He killed my dad" Draco explained quickly.

"RON!" Hermione said.

"What is your evidence of that, Malfoy" Ron demanded.

"I didn't have any" Draco said. Draco was starting to feel a little foolish. He completely forgot about his plan when he witnesses the memories.

"You'll always be a slimy, worthless git" Ron snapped. He put Draco down and left the room.

"We thought you changed" Ginny said angrily.  
"I did" Draco defended.

"Really, maybe you need to check your definition of changed" Ginny snapped. She left, than Draco was all alone. Draco realized that he was a bit quick to call Potter guilty. Now everyone was mad at him. The situation was so helpless that there was no way out. They needed to find Potter. There was no telling what he was going to do.

* * *

**George POV:**

George is not a person you could shock easily, especially when it came to his brothers and sister. George thought he seen it all but he didn't. Approximately three weeks ago, Percy came to his house to ask for a job. Percy said he was doing odd jobs since he left the ministry and was tired of bartending. George was shocked his brother had been bartending because he was always more ambitious then most of his brothers. His brother also told him that he was not sure what he wanted to do now.

"So it's true" Angelina said.

"Guess it is, Angie" George said.

"Wow, who would have thought Percy the Prefect would work at a joke shop" Angelina said amused.

"I'm as shocked as you are" George said.

"So are you going to see your brother and sister graduation" Angelina asked.

"Yes can't miss it. My brother's girlfriend is graduating as well" He said.

"Should be fun" Angelina said.

"Is something wrong?" George asked.

"Nothing" Angelina said quickly. George knew right away she was lying.

"Angie" George said.

"It's nothing Georgie" She said.

"It doesn't seem like nothing" George said.

"I have to tell you something" Angelina said taking a deep breath. George looked at her frighten.

* * *

**James POV:**

James was looking around the Hogwarts castle from above. Memorize were swirling around in his head. Images of his dead parents, godfather kept playing like a film without sound. What hurt them more about the memories was that he couldn't hear their voice. He also thought about his friends. How could they make him go through that again? He also thought about the men Lupin in the memory. Somehow James knew he wasn't alive. It was a weird feeling not fully knowing who you are, James thought. He knew certain facts but he didn't know how he knew them. He knew who the people were but their names slip from him.

"James" A man called. James turned around to see his "father". James pulled out his wand.

"Stay away from me, Peter" James snapped. The other man's face looked shocked.

"I see you have your memory back" Peter said.

"What did you do to me" James asked.

"I was trying to help you" Peter told him.

"How? By trying to kill Ginny or by keeping me away from my friends" James snapped.

"I was trying to help" The short man said again.

"SO HELP ME, FIX ME" James shouted. He started sobbing.

"Why did you do this to me" James whispered wiping the tears from his eyes

"I didn't do anything" He said. This infuriated James. He picked the older man up by the throat.

"I should have let Remus and Sirius killed you" James said venomously.

"But you didn't" Peter retorted.

"I don't mean anything to you" He said sadly.

"You don't have the guts to kill me" He said. James had a flashback. He knew what Peter had done. He was responsible for everything bad. Him having to live with the Dursleys, Voldemort's return,

"All you are is a LIAR" James said viciously pushing Peter harder against the way.

* * *

**Ginny POV:**

It was two nights ago that Harry left. Ginny wondered where he was now. Was he safe? Would he do something stupid? Ginny didn't know what to think about Future Draco's claims. How could he she be the one to help him. What was going to happen and when was it going to happen. This was too much for her to think about. Ginny decided sleep was not going to occur so she went for a walk. She still had Harry's invisibility cloak. Walking on the ground was Ginny's favorite past time. Some of the best times she had with Harry were walking with him at night. As she walked toward the astronomy tower she heard screaming.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Ginny ran up the stars. When she reached the top she was met with the sight of Harry pointing his wand at a short man. Ginny never met the other man before but knew who he was.

"What's going on here" She asked. James looked around.

"Leave Ginny" James demanded.

"But down the wand Harry" Ginny said firmly. She put out her hand.  
"He ruined everything" James said. It was his fault he wasn't Harry anymore.

"If you do this you'll regret it" Ginny said.

"Why don't you just leave me alone" James asked sadly.

"How can I" Ginny asked. James started to sob. Ginny thought he looked funny. Something was different.

"GINNY BACK AWAY" a voice behind her shouted. Ginny looked around.

"Something is wrong with him" Draco said pulling Ginny back. Ron, Hermione and Neville came up.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Hermione said.

"I thought you were dead" Ron said confused.

"YOU TRICKED ME" James said putting his wand up again.

"Harry stop" Ginny demanded.

"I'm already a murder" James told her.

"You don't have to do this." Ginny said.

"We have to leave he's going to explode" Draco said.  
"What do you mean" James said.

"Look at you" Ron said. James looked at his hand.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME" James shouted.

"Calm down, Harry. It is a side effect of the potion" Draco said.

"WHAT" James said he was getting even more upset?

"It's the side effect of the potion, Pettigrew used Harry" Hermione said.

"Calm down" Neville said soothingly. James could not calm down.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE RAT" Ron shouted. Ginny moved forward.

"Ginny no" Draco said.

"It's ok Harry. You're safe now" Ginny said taking his hand. James let out a scream of pain. The pain must have been great.

"It's ok" Ginny said. Her voice was fading. Everything went dark.

* * *

**Harry POV: **

Harry woke up with a start. He was in a clean white room. A woman came in all of a sudden,

"Oh good. You're awake" The nurse said. She left the room. Seconds later a woman with red hair.

"Mrs. Weasley" Harry said weakly.

"Harry dear you look so thin" She fretted. Harry laughed.  
"Where is everyone" Harry said trying to sit up.

"Their coming" Mrs. Weasley told him. Moments later his friends appeared.

"It's good to see you Harry" Hagrid said. He burst into tears.

"Hagrid, I'm fine" Harry told him.

"You really feel alright then mate" Ron said.

"Never better" Harry said.

"They brought Pettigrew to Azkaban" Ginny told him. She sat by on his bed.

"What" Harry said confused.

"He gave you a potion that made you forget" Ron explained.

"That made you have a reaction, which wasn't helped by the potion we gave you to try and undo it" Hermione told him.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You magic was going out of control" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Where's Malfoy" Harry asked.

"He's outside" Neville said.

"Can I talk to him" Harry said.

"Sure dear" Mrs. Weasley said. Everyone left. The blond former Slytherin came.

"How are you feeling" Draco asked.

"Good, I guess" He admitted.  
"I wasn't sure I should be here" Draco admitted.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry and thank you" Harry said. Draco looked shocked at him. Did he just apologized

"Pettigrew must have done a number on you" Draco said.

"Maybe" Harry shrugged.

"I wanted to ask you. Why did you stood up for me at the death eater trials" Draco asked suddenly. Of all the things he could have asked, he asked that.

"I thought you deserved a second chance." Harry said.

"Thanks for that" Draco said. Holding out his hand. Harry took it and shook.

"The doctors said you will be well enough to go home soon" Draco said.

"Like I have a home to go to" Harry said bitterly.

"The Burrow" Draco told them.  
"Oh" Harry said. How could he have not thought of that? The rest of Harry's visitors came back in.

"You'll be home tomorrow, Harry dear" Mrs. Weasley told him. Harry nodded.

"You'll be home for the wedding" Ginny said excitedly.

"Wedding" Harry asked.

"George and Angelina" Ron told him. George was getting married. When did that happen?  
"That's not the shocking part" Ron said.  
"What is" Harry asked.

"Angelina is pregnant" Ron told him. Harry was so overwhelmed, he felt like he missed so much.

The next day as promise, Harry left St. Mungo's. The next week he was well enough to see his friends Graduation. Everyone was so glad to see him. The best part of coming home was seeing Teddy. It was clear to see that his godson looked like his parents. The minutes he was  
"held him. Teddy's hair turned jet black. Weeks after the graduation, it was time for George and Angelina's wedding.

"They looked so happy" Hermione said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"George was a wreck this morning" Ron laughed. They laughed.

"George was glad you could be in the wedding, Harry" Ron said. George basically forced Harry to be a groomsman. It wasn't an option. George told Harry that if the baby was a boy, he would name him Fred. Harry couldn't be happier for him.

"I was to" Harry smiled. They all explained what happened the past year. Especially about being visited by Draco. Ron said that everyone was going to visit Hogwarts for a late birthday gift for Ron but got an owl to stay home. It was Future Draco, Harry bet anything. Harry might never like him, but at least they did not hate each other like they did.

"I wondered what would have happened if he didn't fix it" Harry asked.

"I hope we never find out" Ginny said. Harry kissed her cheek and they returned to the part. Looking forward to a brighter future.


End file.
